Getting Through It All
by CCinderellaa
Summary: Sequel to Is It True? Will Andrew tell the one girl that he likes how he feels? There is a surprise in store for Andrew as well, how will Andrea take it? AndiDean AndrewOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Here is my Sequel to Is it True?. Which is my other motocrossed fic. If you haven't read it you might want to read it before you read this fic so you will be cought up with everything. :) This sequel takes place the day after "Is It True?'. This story is mainly about Andrew, but Andrea is in it too. Its Andrea/Dean Andrew/Kelly(or OC). Oh, and sometimes I may refer to Andrew as Andy, but not all the time. To clear somethings up Andrew is Andy and Andrea is Andi.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Motocrossed characters. **

**Chapter 1**

_Beep beep beep._

There goes the alarm clock.

The 15 year old boy, soon to be 16, rolled over and shut his alarm clock off. Andrew layed on his back in his bed, staring at the ceiling remembering last nights events. It was only last night that he helped his best friend and his twin sister get together. He was happy for them, but he was still sad inside.

_Knock, knock_.

"Who is it?" Andrew yelled from his bed.

"It's mom! Good your up. I'm going to take you, your brother and sister school shopping!" his mother told him.

Andrew let out a groan.

_'Thats right...school starts next week,'_ he thought to himself.

Then Andrew, regretingly, sat up in his bed and looked at the time on his alarm clock.

**9:00 AM.**

Andrew stood up and stretched. Then he walked toward his closet and picked out the clothes he was going to wear. After picking out jeans, and a blue motocross t-shirt be walked out of his room and went over to the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 20 minutes more or less, Andrew emerged from the bathroom dressed and he then walked downstairs to the kitchen. When he got in the kitchen, he saw his mom folding some clothes, and his brother eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Andrew," his mother greeted him.

"'Moring," he replied taking a bowl from the table and pouring himself some cereal.

"Where's dad?" Andrew asked.

"He left already. He was meaning to talk to you before he left but you weren't up yet," Jason told him,"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Andrew told him, honestly.

A few minutes later, Andrea walked into the kitchen with a smile plastered on her face. She wore khaki capris, and a yellow blouse.

"Good Morning, Andrea. You seem happy," Mrs. Carson said.

"Thats because I am happy. Oh so happy," Andrea said smiling.

_'I wonder why,_' thought Andrew.

He knew it was because she finally knew Dean liked her as much as she liked him.

"Well, we'll leave for school shopping around 10:15. Be ready," Mrs. Carson said picking up her laundry basket filled with clothes and walked out of the room.

"Andrew! Thank you!" Andrea told him, giving her tiwn a hug.

"No prob. I could tell you two really liked each other," Andrew told her.

"What? Come on! Tell me you guys!" Jason asked.

"Well, Andrew here got Dean and I together," Andrea told Jason, sitting down across from him.

"Well, its about time. It was so obvious that you to liked each other," Jason told her.

"Anyway, I hope we are going to be back from school shopping by 4. Dean is taking me out," Andrea said.

"Oh, I'm sure we will... we better anyway..." Andrew said.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys like it! I know..I know...kinda boring...Just trust me! It will get better! Next chapter you find out what Mr. Carson wanted to talk to Andrew about! Before I forget, can anyone tell me how to make things bold, italic and underlined?Please? Review please? You know you want to. -)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Motocrossed characters, nor do I own the movie! Nor do I own the lyrics to Miss You More.**

**Chapter 2**

At 3 o'clock that same day, Mrs. Carson, Andrea, Jason, and Andrew came through the front door all carrying bags full of new clothes for school, notebooks, pens, ect.

Andrea ran upstairs saying,"I gotta get ready for when Dean comes at 4!"

Andrew was about to follow his sister up the stairs, but his father called him into the living room.

"Andrew! Can you come in the living room for a moment?"

_'I wonder what he wants.._' Andrew thought.

"Coming," Andrew told him. He then walked into the living room to see his dad sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees, and his chin sitting on his hands.

"Yes, dad?

"Andrew, come sit," his father replied. Andrew walked over to the couch and sat next to his father.

"Andrew, you do know now that Dean is racing on our team, and Andrea is competing, you have to work harder, right?"

Andrew nodded. _'What is he getting at?'_ Andrew thought.

"And I want you to be just as good as them..." Mr. Carson continued.

"Ok, dad." Andrew just wanted to escape up to his room, and play his guitar.

"I really want you to win first place next season. I want everyone to know that we have two great 125 riders..." Mr. Carson continued further.

"Are we done here dad? Because I really want to practice my guitar."

"That's just it, Andrew. You need to focus a little bit more on motocross."

"I do, dad."

"Well, not as much as you should be."

"What do you mean? I should think about motocross_ 24/7_!" Andrew asked getting angry.

"Well, not that extreme... maybe just a little bit more than you have been... lately you haven't been watching those motocross videos I gave you for tips," his father told him.

"Dad! School starts next week, I'm going to be turning 16 in a couple of months. I have other things on my mind!"

"Andrew, what happened? Before you were so into motocross."

"I'm still into it, dad, but I want to see what else I'm good at." After saying this Andrew stood up and left the room.

Andrew made his way up to his bedroom. When he got there, he closed the door and sat on his desk chair. He was about to pick up his guitar which was on a guitar stand, but then he saw a small piece of paper on his desk.

'_Kelly's number...'_ he thought. He sat there staring at the paper for a while.

_'Oh man..I miss her...'_ Andrew put his hand on the phone about to pick it up, but something stopped him.

"She's Andrea's best friend! I can't call her!" he said to himself.

_So here I am_

_All by myself_

_Thinkin' of you_

_Nobody else_

_There's a feeling inside_

_And as hard as I try_

_It just won't go away_

_Are you findin' it hard_

_All on your own?_

_Having to face each night alone_

_Knowing you are the one_

_With the love that I need_

_And I miss you more each day.._

Ding Dong. The door bell.

Andrea, who was sitting in the living room got up and ran to the door. She had changed into a jean skirt and a light pink peasant top. She opened the front door to find Dean standing there wearing khakis, and a light blue button down shirt.

"Hey," he said,"You look pretty."

"Thanks," she replied,"You don't look so bad yourself."

They smiled at each other.

"Bye mom! Dean and I are off to see a movie!" Andrea yelled to her mom.

Her mom appeared in Andrea's view.

"Ok, honey. Just be home by 10:30," Mrs. Carson told her.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Mrs. Carson," Dean told her, and Dean and Andrea walked hand in hand out the door.

"Who was that?" Mr. Carson asked as he walked next to his wife.

"Oh, just Dean. He and Andrea are going to see a movie."

"Oh..Isn't he a little old for her?" he asked.

"No..He's only a couple years older. Anyway, Dean's a nice young man. We both like him."

"Yea I know, Geneva..."

**A/N:There's chapter 2-) Thanks for the reviews! My first two of this story! Yay. -)**

**Review please? You know you want too... -)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any Motocrossed characters, or the movie.**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the evening went by uneventful for Andrew. He sat in his room playing his guitar staring at Kelly's number. He was still mad at his dad. He couldn't belive what he told him.

_'Fathers are suppose to be supportive of whatever you want to do,' _he thought.

He picked up Kelly's number one more time, and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'm going to do it," Andrew said to himself. He then picked up the reciever and dialed Kelly's number from the paper. He let it ran for 10 rings. After 10 rings he hung up.

"She must be out with a better looking, smarter guy than me.." Andrew said to himself.

Then Andrew heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he yelled putting his guitar on the guitar stand. The door opened and in came Jason.

"Hey, Andrew. Do you want to go work on your bike in the garage with me?" Jason asked.

Andrew thought about it. All he was going in here was thinking about Kelly, which was made him miserable.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," Andrew finally said. Jason left the room shutting the door behind him.

Andrew looked at the phone again. "Maybe she'll call..."

Then he walked toward the door saying to himself, "Probably not though."

He then opened the door and walked out.

**..:Kelly's house:..**

Kelly walked through her front door behind her mom carrying groceries. Her house was fairly big, although not as big as the Carson's household. Kelly's house is about average size.

She closed the door with her foot since her hands were occupied my a few grocery bags. When you walk through her front door you are already in the kitchen, so Kelly put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter for her mother.

"Thank you, honey. Can you check the caller ID to see if anyone called?" Kelly's mom asked.

"Ok, mom," Kelly said. She went over to the caller ID near the phone and saw that they had 2 new calls. She then pressed the up arrow, and saw the first call was from her grandmother.

"One is from grandma, mom," Kelly said. Then Kelly pressed the next button saw the Carson's number.

'_huh...thats funny I thought Andrea was going out with Dean today.._' she thought to herself.

"Ok, I'll call grandma later, who else called," her mom said.

"Um...it's Andrea's number..." Kelly told her.

Then Kelly's eyes opened wide. '_Andrew? Was he calling me?'_ she thought. She felt rather excited.

"Um, mom, I'm going to go to my room and see what um.. Andrea wanted..." Kelly told her mom and left the room leaving her mom to put away the groceries.

Kelly didn't want to tell her mom that she thought it was Andrew who called because she knew her mom would make a big deal out of it.

Kelly climbed the stairs to where her room was. The upstairs of her house only had three rooms. Her room, a bathroom and her parents room. Kelly walked into her room, which has a pink day bed against the wall in the middle of her small room and her desk across from it, with her vanity on the left of the room. She then picked up her phone which was on her night table next to her bed. She quickly dialed the Carson number and only had to wait a few seconds.

"Hello?" said a voice that sounded like Mr. Carson.

"Hi, Mr. Carson? It's Kelly-"

"Hi, Kelly. I'm sorry, but Andrea isn't home right now. I'll tell her you called, though."

"Oh, well..um...ok." Kelly said. She wanted to say that she was calling for Andrew but thought that maybe Mr. Carson wouldn't approve.

"Bye."

Kelly said bye and hung up. She sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest and she looked up.

"I was really hoping it was Andrew who called!" Kelly said feeling tears well up in her eyes.

**..:Back at the Carson house:..**

Andrew walked through the sliding doors to get into the kitchen. He saw his dad hanging up the phone.

"Dad, who was on the phone?" he asked.

"Kelly. I guess she wanted to talk to Andrea. Andrea will have to call her when she gets home."

Andrew was a little disappointed.

"Oh, so thats the only reason she called?" Andrew asked.

Her dad just stared at him. "I think so, Andrew."

There was silence between the two of them.

"Well, I'm going to go to the garage, coming Andrew?"

"Um, maybe in a sec," Andrew said. His dad then walked by him and opened the sliding doors, walked through and closed the doors.

"Guess I never should have called her... " Andrew said to the empty kitchen.

**Please review...you know you want too... -)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dsiclaimer:Nope. I don't own the Motocrossed movie..or the characters. Disney does though!I don't own "My Confession" lyrics either...Josh Groban sings them... :)**

**Chapter 4**

Around 9:00 PM, Andrea was on her front porch with Dean.

"I had a great time tonight," Dean said.

"So did I. It was a great first date," Andrea told him as they both smiled. Andrea took Dean's hand and walked him over to the bench sitting on the porch. They both sat.

"I don't want this night to end," said Andrea leaning her head on his shoulder, with their hands still together.

"Yeah, it's been fun," Dean said,"You know you better get inside though. Your father will have a cow if he see's us out here like this."

"I know, but I don't really care," Andrea said.

Dean touched her chin and gently moved her head to face him where he touched his lips against hers. They sat there and kissed, until Andrea pulled away and placed her forehead on his forehead.

"I better get inside," she said.

"Ok," Dean said as they both stood up and walked over to the door, but before Andrea could open the door, Dean took her arm and turned her around to give her another goodnight kiss. When they broke the kiss, Dean said,"Good night."

"'Night," said Andrea. She smiled and opened the door, stepped inside with one last look at Dean, she smiled and closed the door. When the door was closed, she leaned against it and let out a sigh.

"Andrea? Did you have fun tonight?" Mr. Carson asked walking down the stairs.

"Yes, so much fun," Andrea said smiling.

"Thats... uh... good, oh, and by the way Kelly called," he told her.

"Ok, I'll go and call her now," Andrea said walking up the stairs.

When she got to her room, she sat on her bed and picked up the phone, and dialed Kelly's number.

"Hello, Kelly?" Andrea asked after 4 rings.

"Yes?" Kelly's voice said.

"It's Andrea. My dad said you called."

"Um, yeah. It was, uh, nothing important... so how was your, uh, first date with Dean?"

Andrea told her all about it not knowing that the real reason Kelly called before was to talk to Andrew.

Down the hall, Andrew was sitting on his bed writing something in a notebook. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:15. He decided to call Dean and find out how his date was. He did think of just asking Andrea, but he was thinking about asking Dean for his advice on what to do about Kelly.

He walked over to his desk and picked up his phone, but what he heard was no dail tone.

_'Andrea must be on the phone,' _thought Andrew.

He was about to hang up and give her some privacy, but a certain voice kept him on the line.

Kelly.

He missed her so much. It took all the amount of strength he had not to shout her name through the phone. When he found out what they were talking about (Andrea's date) he hung up the phone.

_I'll call Dean later on,_ he thought.

Later on that night, Andrew had the chance to call Dean. Andrea and Kelly stayed on the phone talking for an hour.

Andrew sat on his desk, picked up the phone and started to dial Dean's number.

While he waited for someone to pick up he began to wonder if he shouldn't tell Dean how he really feels toward Kelly. After 3 rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" It sounded like Dean.

"Hi, Dean?" asked Andrew

"Yes?"

"Hey man, it's Andrew. Whats up?"

"Not much.. had my date with Andrea tonight..."

"Yea, Andrea seemed happy."

"Really? Thats great, because I had a lot of fun," Dean told him.

"Yea.."

"Dude, whats up with you?" Dean asked.

"Nothin'"

"Let me guess...does it have to do with a certain girl...that you have a thing for?"

"Dean, I really miss her. What am I going to do?"

"Well, Andy, what you should do is call her."

"Easier said than done..."

"Listen, tomorrow just pick up the phone and talk to her. Just be like your talking to a friend."

"Alright Dean. I guess you're right.."

"Of course I'm right," Dean told him.

The next day, Andrew woke up at 8:30 AM. He was anxious to call Kelly, and he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back a sleep.

So, he did what he normally does when he wakes up. He went to the bathoom and took a shower.

When he was all showered and dressed, Andrew walked downstairs to grab somethig quick for breakfast. He wasn't that hungry because he was so nervous about calling Kelly, but he knew he had to eat something. He went to the cupboard and grabbed himself a couple of pop tarts.

When he opened the cupboard, Andrea walked in and said,"Good morning Andrew."

Andrew turned around and said,"Good morning. Why are you up so early?"

Andrea sat down at the table and said,"Oh, I just wanted to have an early day. Anyway, I want to call Kelly. She has been kind of down lately.."

"Um, can I use the phone first? I need to call someone..." Andrew told her.

"Uh, sure, I wasn't planning on calling her for a while anyway."

Andrew ran out of the kitchen while eating his pop tarts. As soon as he got to his room, he closed the door, and he took a deep breath.

He picked up the phone and dialed Kelly's number. After 5 rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Kelly there?

"This is she."

"Oh! Hi, Kelly, it's Andrew."

_Silence._

"Kelly?"

"Oh, sorry, Andrew? How are you?"

"Im fine, how have you been?"

"Not bad, um listen do you mind if I call you later... my mom wants to use the phone."

"Sure Kel. Bye."

"Bye Andrew."

They both hung up.

Andrew smiled. It was a short phone call but atleast he called her.

The rest of the day, Andrew rode his dirtbike, which he kind of regreted since his father was home and critizing everything he was doing.

At about 4 o'clock that afternoon, Andrew finally got to finish and walked into the house just in time to hear Andrea say something on the phone which shocked him.

"Ok, Kelly. I'm glad you decided to do this. I really think it'll be good for you," is what Andrea said on the phone.

_'What is she talking about?What will be good for Kelly?'_ thought Andrew.

When Andrea hung up the phone, Andrew asked her,"Who was that?"

"Oh just Kelly. I'm setting her up with someone. We are going on a double date tonight. I was on the phone all day tring to convince her."

Andrew stood there. Shocked.

"Oh," was all he said.

"We will be leaving around 7, Dean, Kelly, and her date wil be here to pick me up," Andrea said. Then she left the room, leaving Andrew with his emotions.

_'No. This can't be happening...Kelly is suppose to be with me...'_ he thought.

He spent the next few hours in his room, alone with his guitar, but at 6:30 he was downstairs looking out the window for a car that might be Dean's. He wanted to know what kind of jerk was taking _his_ Kelly out.

Twenty-five minutes past, and Andrew was sitting on the couch waiting. Then the door bell rang and Andrew went sprinting to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Dean, Kelly, and some guy he didn't know.

_'Wow, she looks great,'_ he thought.

"Hey, man, is Andrea ready?" asked Dean kind of giving him an _I'm sorry _look.

"Uh, I'll call for her," Andrew said.

Andrew went over to the stairs and yelled,"ANDREA! Get your butt down hear! Dean is here!"

Not knowing Kelly was giggling softly at the way he called his sister.

_Aw, he's so cute,_ Kelly thought.

Then he said to everyone else at the door,"Come in."

They all came in.

Andrew caught eyes with Kelly.

"Hi, Kelly," he said.

"Hi," she said smiling. Andrew couldn't help but smile. He loved her smile.

While they waited for Andrea, Andrew and Kelly smiled at each other, and Dean pretended not to notice by facing up the stairs. Kelly's date was glaring at Andrew.

A few minutes later, Andrea came down wearing a light blue dress.

"Ok, I'm ready. Sorry about that," she said giving Dean a hug.

"Bye," Andrea told her brother.

Andrew glanced one more time at Kelly, and waved. She gave him a small smile and walked out of the Carson house first with her date following behind.

"Come on Dean," Andrea said.

"I'll be there in a second," Dean told her, and Andrea left through the door too.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. I didn't know Andrea was setting Kelly up. I thought it was another one of her friends," Dean turned to him.

"It's ok. I had my shot and I blew it..." Andrew told him.

Dean patted him on the back and said,"Bye, Drew."

Dean walked out the door with everyone else. Andrew was left staring at the door hoping maybe Kelly would walk through the door.

Then Andrew opened the door to see Dean's car drive out of the parking lot. He thought he saw Kelly look out the window of the car, but knew it probably was just his imagination.

"I blew it.." he said to himself.

_-I have been wrong about you_

_-I thought I was strong without you_

_-For so long_

_-Nothing could move me_

_-For so long_

_-Nothing could change me_

_-Now I feel myself surrender_

_-Each time I see your face_

_-I am captured by your beauty_

_-Your unassuming grace_

_-And I feel my heart is turning_

_-Falling into place_

_-I cant hide it_

_-Hear my confession_

_-You are the air that I breathe_

_-Youre the ground beneath my feet_

_-When did I stop believing_

* * *

**Review please? You know you want to... -)**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Nope. I don't own any Motocrossed characters or the movie.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next morning, which was the weekend, Andrew laid in his bed and he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to go on with the day. He had missed his chance with Kelly, and he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. Then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Andrew asked from his bed.

"It's Andrea. Can I come in?"

Andrew sighed. "Sure."

Andrea opened the door and stepped in. "Hey," she said.

Andrew didn't move his eyes from the ceiling.

"Are you ok? Last night before I left you seemed kind of... well.. different, and I wanted to talk to you when I got back, but mom said you went to bed," Andrea said to him.

Andrew sat up in his bed and said, "Listen, I don't really want to talk right now. I have to get ready. Dad wants me to ride my dirtbike more and practice for next season early."

"Um, well, ok," Andrea told him and she left the room.

Andrew put his feet on the floor while sitting on the bed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Come on Carson. Be strong. There's plenty other fish in the sea," he told himself. He stood up and picked out his motocross things to wear.

When Andrew, went down to the kitchen, he saw his mom, and dad both sitting at the table eating.

"Hi, Andrew. Going to join us?" Mrs. Carson asked.

"No thanks, mom. I'm not very hungry right now. I'm going to go out and ride my dirtbike." Andrew wanted to add that he wanted to get someone off his mind as well but decided against it.

Andrew left the kitchen through the back door and Mr. Carson turned to his wife and said,"See Geneva? My talk worked. He really does want to excel at motocross He really is determined to let everyone know who he is."

Mrs. Carson just rolled her eyes. "Edward. Can't you tell something is bothering him?"

Mr. Carson just looked at her confused. "Um..yea, he wants to be-"

"No, I mean something else..." Mrs. Carson interrupted him.

"Nah, wouldn't he have said something?"

"Honey, sometimes teenagers -_specifically boys_- don't like to tell their feelings."

They, then, heard a motor starting outside.

"Well, I'm going to go and see how he is doing," Mr Carson said getting up.

When he left, Mrs. Carson rolled her eyes again as she sipped her coffee.

Outside when Mr. Carson arrived at the motocross track he saw his son riding his bike really well.

"Good job Andrew!" he yelled.

When Andrew caught sight of his father he stopped when he went close to him,"Hey dad. Thanks."

"No problem, Andrew! You did a great job! I really like what I'm seeing. I'm glad our little talk worked. So, I take it you are going to give up on your music?"

Andrew just stared at him at first.

"No dad. I'm not. I love playing the guitar and writing songs. It's great."

"Andrew, I told you that I think you should practice a little more a motocross and a little less on music," Mr. Carson said.

Andrew didn't want to argue with his dad. He knew he would be here for awhile. So, he started up his bike again and drove off.

Mr. Carson watched for about 10 more minutes and then walked back into the house. Andrew was thankful for this.

He wanted to be by himself... away from the house.

Out on the motocross track, he thought he could get Kelly out of his kind, but he couldn't. She kept popping back in his mind. Andrew thought he saw a figure standing nearby. He drove his bike a little closer to the figure. Once he was close enough he could see it was a girl. He came to a stop right in front of her. Then he realized it was Kelly. He took off his helmet to look at her better.

"Hi, Andrew," she said.

"Hi... uh, Andrea's inside," he said.

"Um, well, actually I wanted to speak to you," Kelly said looking at her pink sandels.

Andrew perked up. "You did? Why?"

"Well, I-" Kelly couldn't get the rest out because she was interrupted by someone.

"Andrew!" The voice said. Andrew and Kelly turned around and saw Mr. Carson walking fast up to them.

When he caught up to them, and said,"Andrew! I have great news!

"What is it?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I just got off the phone with the European Motocross Association..." Mr. Carson started to say.

"Yea?"

"And..I may have convinced them to let you to go along with them! Next summer..for the whole summer! Isn't that great?" Mr. Carson said.

"Wow, Europe? That is great," Andrew said. He really was excited. It would be a great oppurtunity.

"I'll let you think it over, and they want to have an answer if you'll be joining them by next week," Mr. Carson said.

"Ok, dad, I'll think it over," Andrew told him.

"Ok, well, I have to get inside. Keep practicing. You're doing great!" Mr. Carson said as he turned to run inside.

"Wow, Andrew this is great!" Kelly said.

"Yeah. I thought they would pick Andrea because of what happened this past season.." Andrew said.

"But they picked you, Andrew," Kelly told him.

"Yeah... they did."

"I really think you should go. It's a great opportunity to travel outside of the country. You could even put it on college applications."

"Kelly, I'm only a sophomore... I don't have to think about college applications until next year."

"I know... but still. Next summer is the summer before our junior year.."__

They were quiet for a little bit, and then Andrew asked,"Hey, weren't you going to say something before? I mean before my dad interrupted you?"

"Um, it can wait. I'll talk to you later maybe. I'll let you practice," Kelly told him.

She was about to turn away when Andrew grabbed her by the arm gently and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks," he said.

Kelly looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"Just for having confidence in me. Telling me this is a great experience," Andrew said ending with a smile.

Kelly smiled at him.

"No, problem," and she walked away from him. Both with smiles on there faces.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm..will Andrew go? Will Kelly and Andrew ever tell each other how theey feel? hehe...you will find out soon...maybe soon anyway...**

**hehehe**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Nope. I still don't own the Motocrossed movies..and no, I still don't own any of the characters either...

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

After Andrew finished riding his dirtbike, he put his bike back in the garage. When he pulled his bike in there he saw Jason and his dad working on another bike together.   
  
"Finished for the day, Andrew?" Mr. Carson said when he spotted his oldest son.   
  
"Yeah," Andrew told him pushing his bike to the corner,"I'm going to go take a shower."  
  
"Ok, don't forget to think over what I told you before," Mr. Carson said.  
  
"Yup, I will, dad." Then Andrew walked out of the garage. As he was making his way to the house, he kept wondering what it would be like if he did go to Europe. His thoughts kept going over to what Kelly was saying about it being a great experience. After a bit, his feet dragged him to the sliding doors that led to the kitchen. He slid the door open and walked in.  
  
Still thinking about Europe, he walked to his room, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. In about, twenty minutes, Andrew left the bathroom with his hair wet, and it looked all spiky, which is how he styled it, and he wore jeans and a green t-shirt. Walking away from the bathroom he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and whack! He bang right into someone.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Andrew said, and then he looked at who he bumped into. It was Kelly. She was walking with Andrea.   
  
"Oh, Kelly. This must be our little meeting place to bump into," Andrew said again and he smiled.   
  
"Yeah," Kelly said,"Still think about Europe?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said.  
  
"Europe? Mind elaborating Andrew?" asked Andrea.  
  
"Oh, dad didn't tell you?" Andrew asked her.  
  
"Um, dad didn't tell me what?" Andrea asked puzzled.   
  
"Oh, its just I guess someone from the European Motocross Association called dad. They want me to join them in Europe next summer for the next motocross season," Andrew informed her.  
  
"Oh, th-thats great, Andrew. Just great," Andrea told him.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know whether or not I'm going. I'm thinking it over. I have to decide by next week though," Andrew said.  
  
"I think it is a great opportunity," Kelly said,"Andrew I really think you should go."   
  
"We'll see. Anyway, I have to go. Talk to you two later," Andrew said and walked past them to his bedroom.  
  
Once Andrew had gone into his room and shut the door, Andrea turned to Kelly and asked,"Kelly? How did you find out that Andrew got that offer before me?"   
  
"Well, when I came here I bumped into Andrew and your father told him then with me there," Kelly said.  
  
"Ok..." Andrea said.  
  
"Andrea? Are you jealous?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Kelly! No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?"   
  
"I don't know. Just a thought. Let's go downstairs now and watch a movie," Kelly told her.  
  
Kelly walked down the stairs leaving Andrea.   
  
"No, I'm not jealous. I am not," Andrea told herself before she walked downstairs.  
  
--  
  
In Andrew's room, Andrew was sitting on his desk chair with his guitar in hand. Andrew smiled. He thought about Kelly. He liked bumping into her on the way to his room, or out on the motocross track. Then Andrew started playing his guitar. He had this tune in his head that he had to memorize. Then within a few minutes he was writing in a notebook that was on his desk. He was writing lyrics to the tune that he was playing. It was about someone special.  
  
--  
  
Downstairs in the living room, Andrea and Kelly were sitting on the couch. They were watching "The Princess Diaries." They both loved that movie. Its just so romantic.   
  
Throughout the movie, Kelly thought about Andrew. She fell into a daydream toward the end of the movie, although her eyes still on the tv.   
  
--In this daydream, she was dressed in this beautiful strapless ball gown that was a light shade of pink which poofed out a little, and her hair was pulled up with a crown on top. She walked into an empty ballroom and looked around. She saw no one. Then, in her daydream, she heard music playing...it was a waltz. She was still alone, and then she spotted someone. He was dressed in a tuxedo. He walked up to her and smiled. He said,'May I have this dance?' She said,'of course.' They waltzed to the music in this empty ballroom. It felt like they were floating on a cloud. She never wanted to leave this guys arms.--  
  
"Kelly?? Hello??Kelly??" a voice got her out of this daydream.  
  
"What?" Kelly looked toward the voice. It was Andrea.  
  
"Are you ok? You had this glazed type of look upon your face...it was freaking me out..." Andrea told her.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. I just love this part of the movie.." Kelly told her. Kelly didn't really pay anymore attention to the movie. She realized that the guy in her daydream looked just like Andrew. She wished it was real.   
  
'Oh, snap out of it...you and Andrew will never waltz in a ballroom...' Kelly thought to herself. Then, Kelly started to feel sad. She just wanted to be alone. She has realized that she and Andrew probably would never get together. "Um, Andrea, I have to go now....I'll call you later," Kelly told Andrea as she stood up.  
  
"Um, ok, see ya later," Andrea told her.  
  
Kelly walked quickly out of the room and raced out the door. When she got to the porch, she stopped and sat on the nearest seat. she knew she shouldn't sit out here, but her mom wasn't here to pick her up yet, and she just wanted to be alone. She sat there and before she knew it tears started to come out of her eyes. She had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. She didn't even realize someone opened the door and step out on to the porch with her.   
  
The person who just walked on to the porch was just planning on sitting on there to read a magazine, but something changed his mind. As soon as Andrew closed the door he saw someone crying. He then realized it was Kelly.   
  
"Kelly? Are you alright?" Andrew asked gently.  
  
Kelly was surprised to hear his voice. She turned to see his face. She was shocked. She didn't want him to know the reason why she was crying. "Andrew? What are you doing here?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  
"I live here.." Andrew said. He walked toward her and bent down to look at her face to face,"Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing.." Kelly said turning her face the other way not looking at him.  
  
Andrew took his hand and turned her face to look at him.  
  
"Kelly, if nothing is wrong then why are you out here crying?" he asked.  
  
Kelly looked into his eyes. He had those eyes where you can just stare into forever.   
  
"Kelly?" Andrew asked.  
  
Kelly opened her mouth to say something, but then heard a car honk. They both looked toward a car stopped in front of the Carson house. It was Kelly's mother.   
  
"I have to go, Andrew...bye..." Kelly said getting up and running to her mothers car not looking back.  
  
Andrew stood up and watched her go. He ran down the front steps as Kelly hopped into the car and closed the car door not looking at him.   
  
"Bye," Andrew whispered.   
  
After he watched Kelly leave, he walked back up the stairs and sat in the seat on the porch Kelly sat in. All Andrew wanted to know was why Kelly had been crying.

* * *

A/N: There we go! Chapter 6! Wahoo! It didn't take me too long to update! :-)  
  
Thanks for the reviews.   
  
Please review this chapter. It'll mean alot to me. :-) 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters, or the movie.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The next day Andrew woke up around 9 o'clock that morning feeling like the weather outside. Grey, cloudy, and just plain, old miserable. He knew it was all because of what happened the day before. When he saw Kelly crying out on the porch and she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.   
  
Andrew sat at the edge of his bed with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He really hoped that Andrea and Kelly would hang out here today. He really needed to see her.  
  
After a few minutes, Andrew stood up and went over to his window. He looked out it, and saw the rain falling hard on the windows. In the distance he saw some lightening flash.   
  
"Nope. It's not going to be a day to practice motocross," he said to himself.   
  
He then walked out his room and walked down the stairs to have something for breakfast. When he got to the kitchen, he saw that only Andrea, Jason, and Mrs. Carson were up and sitting at the table.   
  
"Good morning, Andrew," Mrs. Carson said.  
  
"Morning. Where's dad?" Andrew asked.  
  
"He had to leave early this morning. He had some meeting to go to," Mrs. Carson said and turning to Jason she said,"Jason, are you almost ready to go to Nick's house?  
  
"Yea mom, I'm almost done," Jason told his mother.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out with Dean today. He is picking me up around 10. He was going to take me to the park where there is a water view and we are going to sit by the rocks and have a picnic, but since its raining I think our plans are changing.." Andrea said.  
  
"Ok, honey. After I drop Jason off I am going to go grocery shopping. " Mrs. Carson said standing up and walking over to the sink to wash some dishes.  
  
'Awesomet, that means I am going to be home alone. I can't wait,' thought Andrew.  
  
--  
In about 10 minutes, Jason and Mrs. Carson were leaving the house, and Andrew has just finishing his cereal when the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it," said Andrea," It's probably Dean.  
  
"Ok," Andrew said as he stood up, went to the sink to put his bowl and spoon away, and he left the room. He didn't really feel like listening to a happy couple talk. Andrew was walking up the stairs when he decided to take his shower. He walked into the bathroom, and wanted to take a nice long shower.   
  
About 40 minutes later, Andrew turned off the shower and realized he didn't bring any clothes with him in the bathroom. Remembering no one was probably home, he wrapped a towel around his middle and stepped out of the bathroom.   
  
When he was walked to his room, he passed the stairs and he looked down and saw Kelly standing at the doorway talking to Andrea. Andrew stood there in shock staring at her. He noticed that Kelly still seemed kind of down. Then he saw her look up and her eyes landed on Andrew. Andrew saw her blush and turn to Andrea kind of fast.   
  
'Why is she blushing...' thought Andrew. Then he remembered he was just in a towel. He then hurried into his room. When he closed the door, he went to his closet and picked out his clothes he was going to wear.   
  
Afterwards, once Andrew was all dressed, he wanted see Kelly. So, he left his room and went to search the house to see if she was still there. He left his room, and went to look in Andrea's room first. He walked toward Andrea's room, and her door was left open and Andrew peaked his head in and saw no one. Then he left the room to look for them downstairs.   
At the bottom on the stairs, Andrew thought he heard voices coming from the living room. He walked over to the archway to get to the livingroom and looked in. He saw Andrea, and Dean sitting on the couch cuddled up together. Then his eyes wandered over to the chair and saw Kelly sitting in it.   
  
"Oh, hi Andrew," Andrea said as she looked up to see who had entered.   
  
"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, since it is raining, Dean and I can't go on our picnic so we thought we would just relax and maybe watch a movie. Then Kelly showed up and was sorry she had to leave early yesterday. So we are all trying to decide on a movie to watch, do you want to join us?" Andrea asked.  
  
'So, that was why Kelly came by,' Andrew thought. He glanced toward Kelly who was looking at her hands.   
  
"Um, sure. Just as long as it is not The Princess Diaries. I am so sick of that chick flick," Andrew told her siting in the chair opposite Kelly.   
  
"That is my favorite movie though!" exclaimed Andrea.  
  
"I agree with Andrew. There is know way we are watching that," Dean said.  
  
"Well, then what do you guys want to see?" Andrea asked.  
  
"How about...Dumb and Dumber. I haven't seen that movie in a very long time," Dean said.  
  
"No, no way," Andrea said as she shook her head.  
  
"Ok, how about we flip for it, heads for Princess Diaries, tales for Dumb and Dumber," Andrew said,"Anyone have a coin?"  
  
"Um, I do," Kelly finally spoke up, and she stood up and reached into her jean shorts pocket. Once she got a penny out she handed it to Andrew, and for one second when Andrew went to take it from her hand, their hands brushed each other and they both felt chills when they touched.  
  
"Um, thanks," Andrew said. Andrew cleared his throat and flipped the coin. When he caught it and removed his hand from the coin, it showed heads.  
  
Andrew and Dean let out a groan.   
  
"Yes, Princess Diaries it is," Andrea said, but when she saw Dean's face she said,"Aw, I'm sorry, next time we can watch Dumb and Dumber."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, just put the movie in," Dean said.  
  
"Here's your coin, Kelly," Andrew said handing it to her.  
  
"Its ok, you can keep it," Kelly said.   
  
"You sure?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Andrew, its only a penny. You can have it," Kelly said with a smile.  
  
Andrew smiled back, and slid it into his pocket.   
  
"Well, I'll put the DVD in the player," Andrew said.  
  
Throughout the movie, Andrea and Dean cuddled closer, and Andrew kept looking at Kelly not really paying attention to the movie. During the ballroom scene at the end of the movie, Kelly's mind wandered to the daydream she had the other day. She stared at the television set feeling sad that the one she really wanted to be with was just sitting across from her, but there was no way she could tell him.   
  
After the movie, Andrea fell asleep leaning on Dean, and Dean fell asleep with his head laying on the back of the couch. Kelly looked at them with jealousy in her eyes. Not because she liked Dean, Dean was really nice, but not her type. She wanted to find the guy that was right for her. She looked in the direction of Andrews chair, but he wasn't sitting in it. He was taking the DVD out of the player.   
  
Kelly stood up and said,"Well, my mom should be picking me up soon, I'm going to go outside and wait for her. Bye Andrew."  
  
Andrew turned around,"Bye." This was his chance. He could try again and ask her why she was crying yesterday. So, he followed her out of the house, and out on the porch where he saw her looking out watching the rain.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Oh, Andrew, what are you doing out here?" Kelly asked him.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," he said.  
  
Kelly stared at him.  
  
"Kelly, why were you crying yesterday?" He asked.  
  
Kelly looked at her feet. "Well, I guess because well...." she turned away.  
  
"What? Because what?" he askedagain.  
  
"Andrew, I just....I just...I just wish my dreams would come true. Thats all," Kelly said looking back at him.  
  
"Kelly, if you dream hard enough, and believe that anything can happen...your dreams will come true...sorry if that came out corny.." Andrew said with a little laugh.  
  
Kelly smiled,"No. Its true. Thanks Andrew."  
  
A car drove up to the front of the house and Andrew saw it was his mom. Mrs. Carson opened herr car door and said,"Andrew? Can you help me with these groceries?  
  
"Sure, mom," he replied.  
  
"I'll help," Kelly said. Andrew smiled at him.  
  
"Let's just hope my mom doesn't see Andrea with Dean on the couch looking pretty cozy.." Andrew whispered to her.  
  
Kelly laughed.   
  
Kelly ran out into the rain, and Andrew ran out after her to help Mrs. Carson.  
--  
  
After Kelly and Andrew helped Mr. Carson with the groceries, Kelly's mom came by to pick her up. Andrew was sad to see her go, because they were having fun unloading the groceries together. they were tossing some of the groceries at each other and just having fun. When Mrs. Carson saw Andrea and Dean sleeping close to each other on the couch she thought she should separate them before Mr. Carson got home. When she did, Dean said it was about time to go home, and Andrea walked him to the door, and they said goodbye for a long time...  
  
--  
  
Upstairs in Andrew's room that night, Andrew sat on his bed thinking. He reached in his pocket for the penny Kelly gave him to do the heads/tails with. He smiled when he remembered how it felt to touch her hand. He felt happy. He then put the penny up on his night stand. It may have been rainy, and grey outside, but inside, he felt like it was a sunny day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review please? :-) 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer:Nope. I still don't own any of the Motocrossed characters, nor do I own the Motocrossed movie. The Disney Channel does.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The rest of the weekend was uneventful for Andrew. Mr. and Mrs. Carson wanted to spend time with their kids before they went to school. So, they spent the weekend doing family avtivities such as cook outs, and mini golfing. They did these family activities during the day, and in the evening to the night, Mr. Carson had Andrew practice motocross, and every night when Andrew went to bed, he felt so tired and drained of his energy. I still likes motocross, but his father just pushes him too much and now all he wants to do is sleep.   
  
On Tuesday, their first day of school, Andrew's alarm clock rang at 6:30 AM. His eyes barely flickered open and he leaned over to shut his alarm clock off. Falling back on his bed, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"I really don't want to go to school. I just want to sleep," he told himself, but Dean was going to pick up him and Andrea to go to school since he was the only one old enough to drive a car. Dean is 17, and a senior in high school. So, Andrew climbed out of his bed, and went straight to his closet to find something to wear. He finally picked out a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. He then left his room to go to the bathroom and take a shower. However, when he got to the bathroom, the door was locked. He knocked on the door, and Andrea yelled from the inside,"I'm taking a shower!  
  
Andrew groaned ad retreated to the dwnstairs bathroom. He was in luck because when he got to the downstairs bathroom to the right of the stairs, Jason was just leaving it,"Andrea still in the bathroom upstairs?"   
  
"Yeah, it's like this all the time during school. She hogs the bathroom for like an hour!" Andrew said before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.  
  
Afterwards, around 7 am, Andrea, Andrew, Jason, and Mrs. Carson were sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"When is Dean picking you guys up?" Mrs. Carson asked sipping her coffee.  
  
"He should be here around 7:15. School starts at 7:30. Atleast homeroom does," Andrea said pushing her hair back with her hand.  
  
Andrew still wasn't really awake. He hated the first day of school. He wished he was back in school.  
  
"Andrew? Hello? Wake up!" Jason yelled in his face when he saw that Andrew had fallen asleep holding his spoon over his bowl.  
  
"Man, I wish I had my camera with me..." Jason said. Then, Jason smacked Andrew over the back of his head to wake him up.   
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Andrew asked while he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You fell asleep over your cereal," Jason said simply,"Man, what time did you get to bed last night?  
  
"Um, 11PM," Andrew said.  
  
"Your dad had you out playing that late on a school night?" Mrs. Carson asked.  
  
"No, no, no. I ended outside around 9:30. I stayed up late practicing my guitar," Andrew reassured his mother.  
  
"Well, I'm still going to have a talk with your father. He is pushing you too hard," Mrs. Carson said. Andrew smiled at this. His mother would get his father to go easy on him.  
  
Then the doorbell rang. Andrea jumped up.  
  
"I bet thats Dean!" Andrea said running to the door.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Dean. Andrea, and Andrew were in Dean's car on the way to school.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
A/N: I am sorry this is so short! Next chapter they will be in school and it should be longer! I promise! I haven't updated in a while because I've been working on my Harry Potter fanfic! :-)  
  
Thanks for the reviews! :-D 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Motocross characters. Disney does.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Andrew's first day back at school could have been better. He wasn't in any of his sisters classes. The school made sure brother and sister weren't together in the same classes with the exception of homeroom. Well, homeroom isn't really a class. When Andrew walked into his English class 1st period, he found a surprise.   
  
"Kelly. Hi," he said sitting down next to her at the back of the class.   
  
She was wearling jeans with a pink shirt, and she wore her hair down.  
  
"Hi, Andrew. So, you have English with me?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said. They would have talked tonger, but there English teacher, Mr. Simmons started to speak.  
  
"Ok, class. You are all sophomores in highschool right now. You will not be treated like freshmen. Now, I am going to assign you all seats which you will sit in ALL year!" the teacher told them. Mr. Simmons was a tall man, who was starting to go bald.   
  
After about twenty minutes, he assigned everyone seats. Andrew did not like his seat because he was in the front row and Kelly was on the opposite side of the classroom toward the back.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, Andrew jumped out of his seat.  
  
"Everyone! For homework read the first story in your text book, and write a summery on it!" Mr. Simmons yelled over the bell.   
  
Out in the corridor, Andrew went walking to his next class. Then someone came up and walked next to him.  
  
"Hi," Kelly said.  
  
Andrew smiled.  
  
"Isn't that english teacher lousy?" Andrew asked making a face.  
  
"Yeah, it will be an interesting year," Kelly told him.  
  
----------  
  
Andrew went to the rest of his classes for the day, and those classes Kelly was not in with him. Some of his friends from school were in those classes, but he wanted Kelly to be there. At lunch, Andrew sat next to Dean, who sat next to Andrea, and Andrew sat next to his other friend, Dave. Kelly joined them half way through the lunch period. She had said she was talking to one of her teachers.   
  
All lunch period, Andrew kept seeing Dave glancing at Kelly with a sly smile. Andrew didn't like this much. So, Andrew started up a conversation about motocross to Dave so maybe he wouldn't stare so much at Kelly.   
  
"Andrew, aren't you going to tell him that you got an offer to race in Europe for next summer?" Dean asked getting into the conversation.  
  
"Dude, really? Thats awesome! Are you going to take it?" Dave asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I'm still thinking about it," Andrew said.  
  
"Well, I think he should go," Kelly said smiling.   
  
Andrew couldn't help but smile. He liked her so much. The rest of the lunch period was pretty much about Andrew getting the offer to race in Europe.  
  
--------  
  
By the end of the day, Andrew was at his locker getting all of his books. Andrew was planning on going to sign up for the jazz band in the band room. The school jazz band was looking for a guitar player.   
  
"Hey, Andy. Whats up? Need a ride home?" Dean asked walking up to him with his arm around Andrea.  
  
"Um, sure, but I need to do something first...uh, I'll meet you at your car in a few minutes," Andrew said closing his locker and walking off.   
  
In the band room, where the signup sheet was posted, Andrew stood. He turned his head around and saw a bunch of people getting ready for a band practice which must have been marching band. The room was huge, with lockers for storing instruments in, and band and chorus trophies from competions.  
  
Andrew then turned his head back to the signup sheet, took a pen out from him book bag, and signed his name underneath the guitar list. So, far it was only him and another person. He signed up for an auditon tomorrow afterschool. He knew he was ready. He wanted to go home and practice a little more.   
  
Walking out of the band room, he started to make his way toward the doors to the student parking lot. When he turned a cornor, he saw Kelly. She wasn't alone either. She was with Dave. It looked like Dave was flirting with her. Andrew felt as though his feet were planted right in the ground. He also felt as though his heart was beating a mile a minute.  
  
He decided he couldn't watch anymore, so he turned back around and started to walk the long way to the student parking lot. He couldn't believe this. Dave and Kelly? He had known Dave since Elementry school, and Kelly...his Kelly...he couldn't believe someone else liked Kelly. He felt sad. He felt angry towards Dave.  
  
When he finally made it to Dean's car, he saw Dean and Andrea leaning on Dean's car talking.   
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" Andrea asked Andrew when she saw him.  
  
"Lets just go home," Andrew said, getting into the car.  
  
---------  
  
When they got home, Andrew got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and walked into the house leaving Dean and Andrea staring at him.  
  
When he got into the house, he walked straight up to his room, and closed his door. He should do his homework, but that could wait. Instead he took out his guitar, and started practicing his favorite piece he was going to play at his audtion.   
  
Then he heard someone knock on his door.   
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Andrea opened the door, and she stood in the doorway.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Andrew said.  
  
"Are you sure? You seem pretty mad about something?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Andrea! I am fine! Just leave me alone," he told his twin.  
  
"Ok, But Andrew, you know you can tell me anything. We are twins. I can tell something is bothering you. Whenever you are ready can you please tell me?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Andrew said just to make his sister happy. Andrea walked out of his room, and shut the door.  
  
"You wanna know....I am falling for your best friend, and she doesn't feel the same way..." Andrew said to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I kind of had writers block with this story, and I had the idea for a Harry Potter fic. I'll try and update soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

The rest of the day, Andrew spent in his room playing his guitar, writing lyrics, and doing his homework.  
  
He just wasn't in the mood to be around people. He did, however, come down for dinner. He didn't say much, though.  
  
After dinner, when Andrew was walking up the stairs when the phone rang. After a couple of rings someone must have picked up.   
  
Then his mother yelled from downstairs,"Andrew! Phone!"  
  
After a sigh, Andrew walked the rest the the way to his room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Ok, mom! I have it!" he yelled downstairs away from the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, Andy," Dean said.  
  
"Hey, man, whats up?" Andrew asked walking to his window.  
  
"Not much..Andy it seemed like something was bothering you afterschool...did something happen?" Dean asked.  
  
"Andrea already tried to talk to me about it and I just can't tell her," Andrew said into the phone.  
  
"Ah, so it is about Kelly."  
  
"How did you know?"   
  
"Because I can tell. Now tell me what happened," Dean said.  
  
"Ok, well, I was walking to the parking lot to meet you and Andrea afterschool and, well, I saw Kelly...and Dave. They were flirting  
  
and it wasn't a great feeling that I got watching them," Andrew explained.  
  
"Whoa, did Kelly look like she was liking him?"   
  
"I don't know. Maybe. Probably."  
  
"Thats just weird, man. It seemed like she was liking you. It really did.." Dean said.  
  
"I just can't get my mind off of her."  
  
"Well, maybe you just have to let it go."  
  
"What?" Andrew asked.  
  
"You know..let it go. I mean, maybe you and Kelly, well, maybe you should just forget about her," Dean said carefully.  
  
"Forget anout Kelly?"  
  
"Don't you want Kelly to be happy?" Dean asked.  
  
"Yeah," Andrew said simply.  
  
"Your miserable now, I know, but maybe you should break away from her for a while. Work on your music, or work on motocross. YOu have the  
  
opportunity to race in Europe! That is a once in a life time opportunity pretty much!" Dean said.  
  
"I don't know, Dean. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, can you get ANdrea? I want to talk to her," Dean said.  
  
"K, one second," Andrew said.  
  
Andrew walked over to his door and opened it. Then he yelled,"ANDREA! DEAN IS ON THE PHONE!"  
  
After hearing that Andrea had picked up the phone, Andrea hung his phone up, and sat in his chair. He didn't want to just sit down and   
  
watch Kelly be with another guy, but if that is what she wanted..then maybe he should just let her be with Dave.  
  
"Whatever would make her happy, even if she would be dating one of my good friends.." he said to himself.  
  
----  
  
The next day, Andrew got up rather on the early side and showered. After he was dressed he got all of his stuff ready for the day. He brought his   
  
back pack, and guitar downstairs. Then he had breakfast and waited for Dean to arrive to bring him and Andrea to school.  
  
When he was sitting on the couch waiting, his father came in.  
  
"Morning, Andrew, have you thought about Europe next summer?" he asked standing in front of him.  
  
"Um, yeah. I think I will go, dad," Andrew said.  
  
"Great! I will tell them today!" Mr. Carson said with a big smile.  
  
When Mr. Carson left, ANdrew was left with his thoughts.  
  
'Yes, this is the right choice. I love motocross. It is a great opportunity...best of all..it should keep my mind off of Kelly,' he thought.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will have ANdrew in school and his audition and a little surprise before that maybe.. :-)  
  
Review please?

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters. It would be great if I did, but, alas, I don't. I also don't own "A Thousand Miles" Vanessa Carlton does.

* * *

Authors note: I should mention that Andrew is sometimes called Andy because Andy is short for Andrew and Andrea is sometime called Andi (notice the i at the end?). Just to let you guys know.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

For the whole school day, Andrew tried really hard not to see Kelly. It was hard in English class, but he ran in there right when the bell rang and left right away. He felt kind of bad for ignoring Kelly, but he felt it is what he had to do. If Kelly wanted to be with Dave, he wouldn't stand in the way.  
  
At lunch, he was sitting with different people. He sat with his other friends Alex, and Chris. He hadn't seen them in a while, so it was nice to talk with them.   
  
After a long day of classes, and trying to ignore Kelly, the last bell finally rung. Andrew left his Science class quickly, and went to his locker. While he was doing the combination to his lock, he felt someone next to him.  
  
Andrew turned around and saw Dean.  
  
"Hey, Dean," Andrew said.  
  
"Hey, why weren't you sitting with us at lunch?" Dean asked.  
  
"Um, I just wnted to sit with some guys I haven't talked to in a while thats all.." Andrew told him finishing the combination to his locker and opening it.   
  
"Ok, well, did you want a ride home today?" Dean asked.  
  
"Um, I'll be ok. I have some things to do after school," Andrew said putting some books into his locker and taking out a different book.  
  
Then Andrew closed his locker and saw Kelly walking down the corridor.  
  
"Um, I have to go now..talk to ya later," Andrew said walking away.  
  
Then Andrew made his way to the band room to get ready for his audition. He brought his guitar in there and left it in the the audition room, where he figured it would be ok, and it was. Since he wasn't the first one to audition, he sat in the band room for a bit practicing a little. He didn't realize that someone was sitting behind him watching him with interest.   
  
When he saw the sudition room door open in front of his, and the guy that was before him stepped out, Andrew started to get nervous.   
  
"Andrew Carson?" the jazz band director asked reading his name from the signup sheet.  
  
"Thats me," Andrew said raising his hand slightly.  
  
"Ok, you can set up in here, and I'll be in there in a sec," he told him pointing to the audition room and walking into the band room office which was right behind him.  
  
The audition didn't take too long. Andrew played a jazz piece, and he thought he did pretty well. The band director seemed pleased. Afterwards, Andrew walked out and went to put is guitar in its case. Then he heard a voice while he was doing that.  
  
"So, how'd you do?" the voice asked.  
  
Andrew looked up. He saw a girl that looked about his age with brown hair that was down to her shoulders.   
  
"Um, I think I did pretty well," Andrew said,"Whats your name?"   
  
"I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam. Whats yours?" Sam asked.  
  
"Andrew. You can call me Andrew...or Andy, but I prefer Andrew because some people call my sister Andrea, Andi..." Andrew said.  
  
"You have a twin?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, what grade are you in?" Andrew asked while closing his guitar case.  
  
"I'm in 11th, you?" Sam asked him.  
  
"10th, so are you in the band?"   
  
"No, I'm in the chorus...but I do sing with the Jazz band. I hope you make it, Andrew," Sam said with a smile.  
  
Andrew smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, so do I," Andrew told her.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll seee you around?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," Andrew said.  
  
Sam smiled one last smile before turning and walking toward the exit, leaving Andrew staring after her.  
  
This was the first girl who got his mind off Kelly. He really hope he did make the Jazz band since Sam sang with them.  
  
Then Andrew gathered his book bag and threw that over his shoulder and took his guitar and walked out of the band room. He decided to walk home. It wasn't a very long walk.   
  
As he was walking, he couldn't stop thinging about Sam. She was so nice, pretty, and this was the first girl who he liked more than Kelly. Atleast he thought so. Now, Kelly was with Dave, and Andrew was thinking that would be ok.   
  
-Making my way downtown  
  
-Walking fast  
  
-Faces pass  
  
-And I'm home bound  
  
-Staring blankly ahead  
  
-Just making my way  
  
-Making a way  
  
-Through the crowd  
  
-And I need you  
  
-And I miss you  
  
-And now I wonder   
  
-If I could fall  
  
-Into the sky  
  
-Do you think time  
  
-Would pass me by  
  
-Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
-If I could just see you... tonight  
  
-It's always times like these  
  
-When I think of you  
  
-And I wonder  
  
-If you ever think of me  
  
-Cause everything's so wrong  
  
-And I don't belong  
  
-Living in  
  
-Your precious memory  
  
-Cause I need you  
  
-And I miss you  
  
-And now I wonder  
  
-If I could fall  
  
-Into the sky  
  
-Do you think time   
  
-Would pass me by,oh  
  
-Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
Now he knew, being with Sam was good. Just what he needed to try and get over Kelly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review to tell me what you think. :-D   
  
Whoa..no Josh Groban lyrics in this?? :-O 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters. Nor do I own the movie. Disney channel does. Although, it would be fun to work for Disney.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

That day, Andrew walked up the front porch after school in a good mood. His mind was off of Kelly, and was now thinking about Sam.  
  
Andrew opened the front door, and was about to walk up stairs to start on his homework when he heard voices from the living room.  
  
Being curious, Andrew walked into the living room and saw Andrea, Dean, and Kelly.  
  
"Hey, Andrew. Why didn't you come home with us?" Andrea asked.  
"Oh, I had my audition today and I walked home," Andrew said still smiling.  
  
"How'd you do?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Pretty good I think," Andrew said.  
  
"So, you going to hang out with us?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Um, not right now. I want to get my homework finished," he said walking out of the room and up the stairs to his room.  
  
When he entered his room, Dean followed him up and knocked on his door.  
  
"Hey," Andrew said.  
  
"Um, whats up?" Dean asked.  
  
"Well, I met someone," Andrew said.  
  
"What do you mean, you met someone?" Dean asked him walking in.  
  
Andrew went to close the door.  
  
"Well, you see at my audition, well after my audtion, I met this girl who sings in the Jazz band and she is..just great," Andrew said.  
  
"What about Kelly?" Dean asked.  
  
"Kelly likes Dave. Dave likes Kelly, and I really like Sam," Andrew said.  
  
"What grade is she in?" Dean said.  
  
"Shes in the 11th.," Andrew said.  
  
"Oh, I see," Dean said walking to the door.  
  
"Aren't you happy for me? I'm finally happy. I was so depressed whenever I saw Kelly with a guy. Now, I have someone who I actually know that she likes me," Andrew told Dean.  
  
"Yeah, thats great. Your moving on," Dean said.  
  
Then Dean walked out of his room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"I thought he would be a little more enthusiastic," Andrew said to himself.  
  
------  
  
When Dean went back to the living room and sat down, he didnn't tell Kelly or Andrea about Andrew finding a girl other than Kelly.  
  
Although, Andrea could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Whats wrong, hun?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Dean lied.  
  
"Then why do you look like someone stole your dirt bike?" Andrea asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? My bikes fine. Right?" Dean said starting to panic.  
  
"Yes, its fine. Tell me whats wrong," Andrea said.  
  
Dean glanced at Kelly.  
  
"I was talking to Andrew, thats all," Dean said.  
  
"What did he say? He seemed really hapy when he got home," Andrea said.  
  
"Well, I guess he met someone," Dean said glancing at Kelly.  
  
"Really? Its about time he starts meeting girls. Who is it?" Andrea asked.  
  
(a/n:remember andrea never knew about kelly and Andrews crush on each other before)  
  
"Oh, an 11th grader. Sam I think is her name," Dean said.  
  
"Oh, ok, well, what did you guys want to do?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Um, I need to go home now. I'll call you later Andrea," Kelly said standing up.  
  
"Ok, " Andrea said.  
  
Then Kelly walked out of the living room, went out onto the porch and decided to walk home since it was a nice day.  
  
She couldn't believe that Andrew liked another girl. She thought he was starting to like her. Kelly felt like crying, but she didn't want to cry over a guy who was out of her reach.  
  
By the time she reached her front steps, she sat down on a chair outside her house, and sat there thinking.  
  
"I'm not going to worry about this. If Andrew wants to be with someone else, then he obviously doesn't like me," she said to herself softly, but she knew she still liked him.

* * *

Review please??? 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Motocrossed characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The next day, Andrew woke up very nervous. He knew that he might find out if he made the guitar spot on the jazz band. If he made this spot then this would be one step forward to being a better guitar player with confidence.  
  
After showering and dressing, Andrew walked downstairs carrying his backpack wearing loose fitting blue jeans, and a blue motocrossed t-shirt. Dropping his back pack down on the couch, he walked into the kitchen to find his father and mother sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and drinking coffee.  
  
"Morning," Andrew said grabbing a cereal box on the table and pouring some into his bowl and then the milk.  
  
"Good morning, Andrew," Mrs. Carson said.  
  
"Morning, Andrew. I called the Eurpean Moto Association. Everything is pretty much all set. They are going to send you some information through the mail and by next summer you will be riding in Europe with some of the biggest names," Mr. Carson said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait," Andrew said smiling. He was telling the truth. He really can't wait. It was actually a chance for him to go off to another country.  
  
"Have you been practicing?" Mr. Carson asked.  
  
"Not as much as I have been because of school. I promise to practice today after school though," Andrew said.  
  
Just then Andrea came in wearing a jean skirt that came just above her knees and a 3/4 sleeve green shirt with a "v" shaped neck. "Morning. Whats everyone talking about?," she said sitting next to Andrew.  
  
"Oh, just about Andrew going off to Europe next summer," Mr. Carson said as Jason walked in wearing loose fitting blue jeans and an orange t-shirt.  
  
"Oh, thats, um, great," Andrea said.  
  
-----  
  
A little while after breakfast, Dean came by to pick Andrea and Andrew up for school. When they arrived in the school, Andrew walked to his locker with Dean and Andrea and put some of his books away and took some books out. Then Kelly walked up to them.  
  
"Hey everyone," Kelly said doing the combination to her locker.  
  
"Hi, Kelly," Andrea said.  
  
"Well, I have to go. See you guys later," Andrew said shutting his locker door.  
  
Kelly looked after him and wanted to follow, but decided against it since he was not interested in her at all.  
  
-  
Andrew hurried over to the band room before homeroom was to start. When he entered he turned right and went to the bulliton board. He felt sort of out of place in the band room, but he liked playing his guitar and he was just going to have to get use to it.  
  
After looking around on the board, he ran across the jazz band list members. He ran his finger down until he reached the guitar list and saw two names. One he did not recognize, and the other was his own name.  
  
Andrew smiled. He had made it.  
  
"Yes," he said silently.  
  
"Congratulations," a voice said behind him.  
  
Andrew turned around to see Sam smiling at him. She was wearing light blue jeans and a long-sleeved pink shirt.  
  
He smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, I really wasn't sure if I would make it," Andrew said.  
  
"I knew you would. I heard your audtion. You're pretty good," Samantha said.  
  
"Well, I should get to homeroom," Andrew said.  
  
"I'll walk with you," she said.  
  
"So, when is the first rehearsal?" Andrew asked as they walked into the corridor.  
  
"Afterschool today," Sam said.  
  
"Afterschool? Today?" Andrew asked. He promised his father that he would practice motocross.  
  
"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?" Sam asked concerned.  
  
"No, not really. Its just that I was going to ride my dirt bike. I promised my dad I would practice because I'm going to Europe with the EMA in the summer," Andrew said.  
  
"EMA?" Same asked.  
"European Motocross Association," Andrew told her.  
  
"Oh, I see. So, your not going to the rehearsal?" Sam asked sounding disappointed.  
  
They stopped walking infront of a stairway and faced each other.  
  
"Of course I will. Can't miss my first rehearsal, now can I?" Andrew said with a smile.  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Well, I can't wait," Sam said.  
The first bell rang signaling that it was time to get to homeroom for the morning announcements.  
  
"Well, I better go," she said.  
  
"Bye, Sam," Andrew said smiling.  
  
Sam smiled and walked up the stairs, leaving Andrew watching her still with a smile on his face. Then Andrew turned to the left and walked to his homeroom. Behind him, stood Kelly. Kelly watched them together. She now knew that it was true. She thought she was going to be strong, but she couldn't. She had tears in her eyes that wanted to come out. She still really liked Andrew. She wanted to be with him. She saw with her own eyes that Andrew was into another girl. Kelly crossed her arms over her chest and walked to her homeroom very glad that her homeroom was not the same as Andrew's, or Andrea's.  
  
---  
  
Kelly was ok after homeroom. She had avoided Andrew all day until she arrived at English. She sat down in her seat just knowing Andrew would be there any minute and she was right. Just as she sat down, Andrew walked over to his seat. She felt tears in her eyes again, but didn't let them fall.  
  
At lunch, she sat with Andrea and Dean. After a bit, Dave came and joined them sitting next to Kelly. Kelly just smiled at him. She knew Dave liked her alot, and she thought he was a nice guy, but he was no Andrew. During the whole lunch period, Kelly picked at her food, and occasionally lglanced ver at where Andrew was sitting. He was sitting with Sam, who had introduced him to other members of the jazz band.  
  
"Kelly? Are you ok?" Andrea asked as they were standing up from their circular table to leave the cafeteria.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"Kelly, it sure doesn't look it. Tell me whats wrong," Andrea told her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Really," Kelly said. She really didn't want to tell Andrea about Andrew yet. She knew she would have to sometime, but she just didn't want to talk about him right now.  
  
"Um, ok. Oh, and Kelly, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with Dean, Dave and I to a movie and some place to eat either friday night, or saterday. I think you should. It would do you good," Andrea told her.  
  
"Um, Ok, sure. I might as well," Kelly said shrugging. What sense would it be to sit at home and think about the one guy who was not interested in her when she could go somewhere with a guy who was.  
  
-----  
  
Afterschool, Andrew hurried toward the bandroom. He hoped that he wasn't late. When he entered the band room he saw alot of people talking and getting instruments out. He didn't see Sam anywhere. Anyway, Andrew walked over to one end of the band room with his guitar which he stored in his locker. He didn't want to keep it in the band room yet because he didn't know many of these kids yet.  
  
After waiting about 10 minutes, the practice started. Andrew learned that the other guitar player was really good. Andrew seemed to make a good impression, though. there was a song with a long guitar solo, and since Keith, the other guitar player was a senior he got it. Andrew was a little bummed, but he didn't mind. His time to shine would come.  
  
Practice ended at 4 pm, and Andrew was closing his guitar case when Sam came up to him.  
"Good job, Andrew. You did great," she said.  
  
"Thanks. So did you. I mean, you sing really well," Andrew said to her pulling his back pack over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, um, did you want to hang out this weekend?" Same asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. Friday night, or Saterday is good for me," Andrew said.  
  
"How about friday night?" Same asked.  
  
"Great, see you then," Andrew said.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters, or nor do I own the movie.

**Chapter 14**

The rest of the week flew by fast for Andrew. He was anxious to go on his date with Sam. Then Friday, after school came. He walked upstairs to his room and decided to practice a little bit on is bike. So, he dressed into his motocross clothes, and walked down outside to the garage.

After a few hours, Andrew walked through the sliding glass doors in the kitchen and heard the phone ring. He ran to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi, Andrew? Its Sam," Sam said.

"Hi, Sam. So, what time did you want to go out tonight?" Andrew asked.

"That's the reason why I called actually. Can I pick you up at 6? We can go see a movie, or something," Sam suggested. _(A/N: Andrew doesn't have his license ye he's only a sophomore)_

"Sure, I'll see you then. So you know where I live?" Andrew asked.

"No," Sam said. Then Andrew gave her directions and said goodbye. While he hung up the phone, Andrea and Kelly walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Andrew," Andrea said.

"Hey," Andrew said.

"Who was on the phone?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, just Sam. We're going out tonight," Andrew said with a smile. As he said this Andrew couldn't help but see Kelly's expression. She seemed to be trying not to look at him.

"Oh, that's nice. Dean and I are going to the movies with Kelly and Dave tonight," Andrea said.

'_Oh, great... Kelly and Dave.'_ Andrew couldn't help but think. _'Wait, I'm over Kelly.'_

"Uh, that's nice, I have to go get ready. She'll be hear in about an hour and a half," Andrew said leaving the room to go take a shower.

After about twenty minutes, Andrew stepped out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and into the hall to walk back to his room to get dressed.

When he was half way to his room he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," Andrew said. Then he realized whom he had bumped into.

Kelly.

"Uh, um, its ok, Andrew," Kelly said blushing and walking away quickly.

Andrew looked back at her_. 'Why was she blushing?_' he thought.

Then he walked to his room to pick something nice to wear.

By 5:50, Andrew was sitting down in the living room dressed in khakis and a light blue button down shirt. His hair was combed nicely and it spiked up just a little. He looked really handsome.

As he sat there and waited, two people entered the room,

"Hey, Andrew. My, you look nice for your date," Andrea said sitting next to him. Kelly was standing behind her trying to stay out of view from Andrew.

"Thanks," Andrew said glancing toward Kelly who was now sitting on the arm of the couch, looking at her hands.

_Ding Dong._

"I'll get that. It must be Sam," Andrew said getting up to answer the door.  
  
As Andrew walked by Kelly, she could smell the cologne he was wearing.

'_He smells so good. Wait I can't think about him like that! He is into someone else!'_ Kelly thought.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will consist of both dates. Should be interesting I hope. **

**Review please? I really like writing this fanfic.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Same as the other disclaimers in this fanfic. I do not own any of the characters you recognize from the Disney Channel movie Motocrossed.**

**Chapter 15**

Just after Andrew left, Dean and Dave arrived to pick Kelly and Andrea up for their date.

"Hey, Andrea," Dean greeted her with a hug.

"Hi, Kelly," Dave said with a smile.

"Hi," Kelly said smiling a little.

"Well, we better get to the theater before the movie starts," Dean said.

When Andrea, Kelly, Dean, and Dave arrived at the theater they walked over to the box office to by their tickets. Dean bought Andrea's and Dave offered to buy Kelly's. They were going to see the horror movie that was playing.

Kelly seemed to be in a daze most of the time on the ride to the theater. She had someone on her mind, and it wasn't Dave.

"Ok, now that we have the tickets, we better get our seats since the movie starts in 5 minutes," Andrea said holding Dean's hand.

They walked a little further, handed their tickets to the usher collecting tickets, and they were free to go in to the theater.

"Let's sit here," Andrea said as she ran up to a row a little higher than the middle. Everyone nodded, so Andrea walked between the rows and took a seat in the center of that row, with Dean next to her. Then Dave sat next to Dean, and Kelly brought up the rear, but when Kelly was about to sit down, she realized she knew the person sitting directly behind her. It was Andrew with Sam.

'_Oh, no_,' she thought sitting down next to Dave.

"Hey, you guys, here to see the movie too?" Andrew asked them.

Dean, Andrea, and Dave all turned around.

"Hi, this is nice. We all came to the same movie," Andrea said with a smile.

"Hey, dude," Dean said to Andrew,"Hi, Sam," he said to Sam.

Sam smiled and waved to them.

Andrew noticed that Kelly had stayed turning away from him.

"Hi, Kelly," he said.

Kelly closed her eyes, and then turned around.

"Hi," she said quietly and turning around when the lights were getting dimmer.

Dean put his arm around Andrea, and Dave put his arm around Kelly, which made Kelly feel sort of weird.

Then the movie started and Kelly tried to get into the movie, but she really couldn't. Not knowing that they guy she wanted to be with was sitting directly behind her with another girl.

Not even halfway through the movie, Kelly couldn't take it any longer, she stood up and started to leave, Dave whispered, "Kelly? Where are you going?"

"Um, restroom," she whispered, leaving.

Once out in the lobby, Kelly started crying. She knew better than to cry about a boy, but this was about a boy she really liked, and cared for, a boy that liked another girl. She leaned against the wall and cried with her hand covering her face.

Just then, the theater door opened and Andrew stepped out and saw Kelly crying. He walked over to her wondering what was wrong.

"Kelly? What wrong? Did Dave do something?" he asked, worried.

Kelly was surprised to see him. She didn't want him to see her like this.

"No, he didn't do anything. Its not him…" Kelly said, through sobs, not looking at him.

"Then what is it? You can tell me," Andrew asked.

They were silent for a while, then Kelly turned to face him. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"It's you," she said in a whisper.

"Me? What do you mean?" Andrew asked.

"I-I… I didn't want to come here with Dave… I wanted to come here with you," Kelly said running away to the bathroom.

Andrew turned, thoroughly surprised.

He didn't think Kelly liked him that way. He ruined his chance to be with Kelly. He leaned against the wall, and banged his head back a couple of times when Same came out of the movie they were suppose to be watching.

"Andrew, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't feel much like watching the rest of the movie. I'm starting to feel a bit sick…" Andrew said. Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, ok, I'll take you home then," Sam said disappointed.

Then they walked out of the building, with Andrew thinking of nobody but Kelly, and how he ruined his chance with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters. Would be awesome if I did, but alas, I don't. **

**Chapter 16**

When Sam drove into Andrew's drive way that night. They were both silent, until Andrew broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about this," he said, quietly.

"Oh, it's okay, Andrew. You just feel better, okay?" Sam told him.

Andrew nodded.

"Thanks," he said. He put his hand on the handle to open the door when Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night, Andrew," she said. Andrew looked over at her, looking her in the eye.

"Night," he said, opening the door and stepping out, giving her a small smile. As Andrew stepped onto the porch, he didn't feel the need to turn around, but he knew once he opened his front door, Sam left. He heard her car leave.

Not even saying anything to his parents, or brother, Andrew walked upstairs, took a shower, and got ready for bed. There was no way he was going to wait up for Andrea tonight.

One thing that bothered him was, he was on a date with a beautiful girl, but yet when he looked into Sam's eyes, he didn't go weak in the knees whenever he looked into Kelly's eyes. Now, he had ruined the one chance to be with Kelly, and he knew she wouldn't want to see him anymore. He also knew he could never see Sam again. He would feel to weird around her.

The rest of the weekend, Andrew spent mostly outside riding his dirt bike trying to get his mind off of things. Kelly did not show up at all at the Carson house, but Dean did. Mostly to be with Andrea since Andrew didn't want to talk to either one of them.

When Monday morning came, Andrew really didn't want to school, but he knew what he needed to. He didn't bother bringing his guitar, which bothered him, but he knew he had to go to the band director and tell him he couldn't be in the jazz band any longer. He told him it was because another activity was conflicting with it. He loved playing his guitar, but he knew he much rather would play by himself. The only reason why he was staying in the jazz band was because of Sam, and now he couldn't dare look her in the face.

So, the rest of the day, he avoided Sam, while trying to look for Kelly, which was hard. In his English class that Kelly and him has together, Kelly came walking in right at the bell, talking to one of her friends, and at he end of class, she left too quickly for Andrew to get a word in. At lunch time, Andrew sat with some other friends, Chris and James. He kept glancing over at Kelly though.

This was exactly how the rest of his week had gone. Everyday after school, since he wasn't in jazz band anymore, Andrew did play his guitar, and write songs still, but he mostly concentrated on motocross. His father was extremely happy about this. Although, Andrew wouldn't be happy until Kelly would talk to him.

Andrew still was planning on going to Europe in the next summer. Frankly, he couldn't wait. He couldn't wait to get out of the country. He needn't to clear his head, and next June wouldn't come fast enough.

About one week after the movie disaster date, Sam cornered Andrew and asked him how he was feeling.

"I'm doing alright," Andrew told her.

"That's good, how come you haven't been to any rehearsals, Andrew?" she asked.

"I'm not in it anymore. I told the band director that I had a conflict with it," he said, quietly.

"Oh, well, okay. I'm glad you're feeling better," Sam told him,"I miss you, you know."

Andrew nodded not saying anything, for Kelly had just walked by.

He always missed his chance with Kelly. He walked away from Sam, excusing himself politely and trying to catch up with Kelly, but he couldn't. Kelly had already reached Dave. Andrew felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. She gave Dave a hug.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Why was he like this? Why was Kelly doing this?

Soon October came, and Andrew and Andrea passed their drivers test. They each didn't get a car, but they did get one car to share. Atleast they had a car, though.

Andrew drove around quite a bit, when Andrea was out with Dean. Through the rest of October, he saw Sam walking through the hallway at school. She waved to him, and Andrew did wave back, but she wasn't Kelly. Kelly had continued to ignore Andrew, and Andrew didn't know what to do.

"I thought she wanted to be with me," he murmured, one Saterday afternoon in November, where he was in his room trying to think of lyrics for a new song. He would be riding his dirt bike, but it was getting colder out, and his mother would get angry if she saw him riding in mid November

Just then, the phone rang, and even though he was right next to the phone, he didn't answer it. He knew it wasn't Kelly, so what was the point?

Little did he know, it was Kelly, but only to talk to Andrea. Andrea was planning on having a sleepover the first Saterday in December, inviting a few friends. Kelly wanted to go, but she knew that Andrew would be there. She just couldn't be around him after what happened back a few months ago.

With much talking, Andrea convinced Kelly that she should go to the sleepover.

After she hung up the phone, Andrea walked out of her room, and knocked on her brothers' door.

"Its open," Andrew said.

Andrea opened the door, and peaked her head inside.

"You don't need the car, right?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, not picking up his head.

"Okay, great. I need to go to the store. In a couple of weeks, I'm inviting Kelly and a few friends for a sleepover and I should start getting things ready now," she said, before closing his door.

At the mention of Kelly's name, Andrew popped his head up. "A second chance.." he murmured, and his mouth grew into a smile. One that hadn't been on his face for a good, long time.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I was suffering from writer's block, and then school went in the way. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed. I just want to get to December. I won't be rushing for awhile now. Also, I'm sorry for the boringness in this chapter! The next chapter will not be so boring. I hope! I won't take forever with it either! My semester is almost finished! YAY!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Motocrossed characters, or the original plot. I also do not own the lyrics too "Incomplete". I believe it is a song from the Backstreet Boys, but I used the way Anthony Fedorov sang them on American Idol. He was my favorite. ) Too hear him sing it, just let me know, and I'll give you the link. **

**Chapter 17**

Over the next couple of weeks, Andrew was a bit happier. He didn't just sit in his room, feeling sorry for himself. He was going to get his chance. His chance to let Kelly know the truth and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way this time.

He spotted Kelly in school and just smiled, happily. She was still avoiding him, but what kept him in a good mood was the fact that he would try and talk to her when she went to Andrea's sleepover.

On the Friday before the sleepover, Andrew was at his locker, putting several of his books into his backpack. His teachers gave him quite a lot of homework. He zipped up his backpack when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around with a smile and saw Sam there. She looked pretty. She had her hair down and she wore a blue dress.

"Hey, Andrew. I haven't seen you around very much. Everything okay?" Sam asked.

Andrew's smile faded slightly. "I, um, yeah, everything's fine. Just have been busy. That's all," he said with a small chuckle.

Sam smiled. "For a second, I thought you might have been avoiding me. I hope not. I really do like you, Drew. Did you want to do something this weekend?"

Andrew got slightly nervous. "Oh, um, I can't. I have plans. Motocross plans. In about 6 months, I'll be in Europe and my dad wants me watching a lot more Motocross tapes to get some pointers," he told her. It wasn't a bad lie. It was something his dad might even do.

Sam looked disappointed. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll call you, then. Bye." Without another word, Samantha walked away.

Andrew sighed, and glad that was over. He didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but he just wasn't interested in her anymore. He just didn't know how to let Sam down gently.

Later on that day, Andrew stepped into the kitchen, putting his school bag on the table and walking toward the fridge. Andrea had caught a ride with Dean.

"Andrew, so, any plans tonight?" Mrs. Carson asked, who was busy baking cookies, "Andrea's sleepover is tonight,"

Andrew smiled, with his head in the fridge. Soon, he popped his head out, grabbing a soda.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to call Dean. Maybe we can hang out," he said, opening his soda can and grabbing his backpack from the table.

"Okay," Mrs. Carson told him, putting another batch of cookies in the oven.

Upstairs, Andrew threw his backpack onto the floor and he grabbed his phone, sitting on his bed. He picked up the receiver and quickly dialed Dean's number.

After 2 rings Dean answered.

"Hey."

Hey," Andrew replied.

"Hey, What's up?"

"Not much. Hang out tonight? Andrea's sleepover is tonight and…" Andrew started to say, but Dean interrupted.

"Sure, Kelly is going, isn't she?"

Andrew smiled at the sound of her name. "Yep, she is."

"Well, you going to talk to her?" Dean asked.

"I'm planning on it..."

"Andy, buddy, get her alone, and tell her how you feel. I mean it, dude."

Andrew sighed. "I will. That's what I'm planning on doing."

"Good, maybe I'll be by later on for a bit. I have a few things I gotta do here."

"'Kay, Dean, See you." Andrew hung up the phone, glancing out his window. He couldn't wait. He was finally going to tell Kelly how he felt about her.

The rest of the afternoon, Andrew stayed in his room. It was a nice day outside, although getting quite chilly, but he was working on a few things. He wanted that night to be perfect.

By 5 PM, some of Andrea's friends started to arrive. Andrew looked out his window and saw that it wasn't Kelly. He knew that only three, maybe four girls were going to be coming. Andrea had told him.

Andrew stayed, looking out his window until 5:15, when he saw Kelly walk up to the porch. He smiled, watching her. As nervous as he was, he was going to do it. He ran downstairs, nearly knocking over Jason and appeared at the door just as Kelly rang the doorbell. He opened the door, seeing Kelly. She looked surprised to see Andrew standing there. Andrew had made sure that he looked his best. He wore a pair of khaki's and a black button down shirt.

"Hey, here for Andrea's party?" he asked her, holding open the door.

Kelly nodded, not saying anything. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"Come on in, they're upstairs in Andrea's room," he told her. Kelly walked inside, and made her way upstairs without a glance at Andrew.

"This better be worth it..." Andrew muttered too himself, watching her go upstairs.

Around 6 PM, Dean came by and peaked his head to see Andrea. They said hello for a good long while, while Andrea's friends giggled nearby.

"I'm going to go hang out with Andrew for a bit, have fun," Dean told Andrea with a smile, giving her one last kiss.

Andrea smiled, running a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair.

When Dean arrived at Andrews door, which was opened only a bit, he knocked once.

"Who is it?" Andrew yelled from inside.

"Dean."

"Oh, okay, come in."

Dean stepped in his room and saw Andrew at his desk, with his guitar in hand.

"You haven't told me what you are going to do yet. What are you going to do?" Dean asked him, sitting down on his bed.

Andrew smiled. "I have something in mind. I just hope she'll realize… You'll find out." He told him.

Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. But when will you do it?"

Andrew smiled. "If you stick around until 8, 8:30, you'll find out," he said with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Carson went out to dinner around 7 PM to give the girls some peace, and Jason went over a friends house so that he wouldn't be all that bored. They were all pretty surprised that Andrew was in fact staying, but they didn't think much of it.

Around 7:45, Andrew started to get nervous. He wasn't sure how Kelly would react, or even Andrea for that matter, but he had to do this. It was his chance to do it and he was going to. No chickening out this time.

Until the time, Andrew stayed in his room running a hand through his hair quite a bit. A nervous habit of his, and then he would run into the bathroom and fix his hair. He wanted everything to be perfect. A smiled at his reflection, he looked pretty damn good. He opened his bathroom door just as Kelly was about to go in.

"Oh, sorry," Andrew told her, seeing Kelly's face turn red. She was wearing her pink pajamas. Pink pajama pants and a matching top.

"It's okay," she said, sneaking past him and into the bathroom. Andrew smiled, watching her close the door.

From that time, until 8:15, Andrew began to pace in his room, going over in his head what he was going to do.

Dean left his room, and nonchalantly walked past Andrea's room and saw the door open. All four girls were in there. Grinning, Dean walked back to Andrew's room and told him.

"It's time..." Andrew said, growing more and more nervous.

They both walked outside, and got everything ready. It took about ten minutes. They were out on the patio in the backyard, underneath the window.

Andrew plugged the wire to his guitar into the amp and prayed that his neighbors wouldn't call the police.

He glanced over at Dean, who gave him a nod and he started to play a song on his guitar. A song that wasn't his favorite, but he knew it was Kelly's favorite.

Upstairs in Andrea's room, Andrea and her friends looked around, toward the window.

"What's that?" she asked, looking out her window and smiled. "Kelly, I think it's for you..."

Kelly looked up from her spot on the ground, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. "What?"

Outside, Andrew started to sing.

_"Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go,"_

Kelly stood up, going over to the window. What she saw, she gasped as she opened the window.

Andrew continued to sing, his heart skipping another beat as he saw her open the window.

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete."_

Soon, Kelly's friends, including Andrea, were watching behind her. A small smile placed on Kelly's lips.

_"I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete."_

When he finished singing, he played a couple more cords on his guitar, still watching Kelly. He was so happy to see that smile on her face. He hoped he got his message across. He could only hope.

A/N:Oh, I just love the corny hoepless romanticness. ) I'm very sorry to leave the end of this chapter here, but It'll make me want to update faster. ) I hope you all enjoyed it! I am very sorry it took me forever to reply. Thank you all for the reviews as well. I will try and update faster! I really will!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; I do not own anything that has to do with Motocrossed. I only came up with my imagination of what would happen after the movie. That is all. **

**Chapter 18**

After playing the last note, Andrew smiled up at Kelly. He couldn't quite tell what she thought about the song, but at least she didn't seem disgusted. She did have a smile on her face. Though, a minute after he had finished, Kelly left the window, with her friends. He could no longer see her face up there.

"Where'd she go?" he asked quietly.

Dean walked over toward him. "Don't worry. You did a great job. Now, go and tell her how you feel," he said, patted Andrew on the back.

Andrew bent down and unplugged the wire out of the amp. "What I felt was in the song. She just listened to it. She would have gotten that," he said. "Now, help me with this."

Dean helped him pick up the amp with a sigh. "But aren't you going to talk to her?" he asked.

Andrew moved his guitar strap so that his guitar was on his back and picked up the other side of the amp. "I... don't know... I actually thought that this would go differently…" He admitted.

They walked through the open sliding door, and into the kitchen.

"Dude, I saw her smile, and don't tell me you didn't either. You got her attention, now you march into that room and go talk to her!" Dean exclaimed, putting the amp down.

Andrew sighed, letting go of the amp as well, and running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know, Dean," he murmured.

"Listen, dude, you helped me and Andrea get together, and I'll do the same to help you and Kelly. I really think you should talk to her."

Exactly after Dean had said this, Kelly walked into the kitchen making Andrew jump, and his heart give a big leap. Dean saw Andrew's expression and turned around. "Hey, Kelly. I'll leave you two," he said and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Andrew became rather interested in the linoleum on the floor.

"Thank you," Kelly finally said after a couple of minutes of silence.

Andrew's head popped up as she spoke. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I understood it all. It was very sweet, and I feel the same," Kelly continued.

Andrew smiled. "Really? Even though that you and Dave..." He began to say, but was interrupted.

Kelly shook her head. "No, Dave and I were never really 'together'. Yes, we went on a couple of dates, but that's all. He wanted more, but I didn't. I never thought of him as more than a friend." She paused, leaving Andrew just to nod. He was surprised, though.

"What about you and Samantha?" Kelly asked.

Andrew shook his head. "I realized that she was the wrong girl for me," he told her with a smile.

Kelly smiled back, turning the same color as her pink pajamas. "Really?"

Andrew nodded. Kelly looked as though she might cry, making Andrew wanting to give her a hug, but it was Kelly who had done it. She walked to him and gave him a hug.

Andrew smiled, breathing in her scent and wrapping his arms around her. "I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered in her ear. "I just got jealous when I saw you with Dave."

Kelly giggled a little, fighting back tears. She pulled back slightly, looking him in the face. "I was actually jealous of Sam. So, I tried to make you jealous by being with Dave." She admitted.

Andrew grinned. "Looks as though we have something in common," he said.

"Yes, it does," Kelly said quietly. Soon, it was silent around then and their faces grew closer and closer together until they kissed, a sweet and innocent kiss.

The rest of that weekend, Andrew and Kelly were inseparable. They did almost everything together. They took a walk, watched movies, and had a picnic in the park on Sunday afternoon.

On Monday morning, Andrew and Andrea left for school and Andrew met Kelly at her locker, nearby his. Their conversations with each other were not forced, they flowed easily and they were comfortable being around each other.

Throughout the rest of the week, Andrew and Kelly did spot Samantha and Dave. Sam watched them with jealousy in her eyes, but said nothing and continued on her way. You could see she was upset. Dave eyed Andrew with anger. He had thought that Andrew and Kelly would never be together. He wouldn't let this happen for long though. Shrugging the look off, Andrew took Kelly's hand and made their way down the hall toward their next class, which happened too me English. Andrew was starting to like that class again.

At the end of the day, Andrew was walking toward his locker, when he passed the band room. Part of him did miss the jazz band rehearsals, but he wasn't exactly the band type. He preferred to play alone. Just as he turned away, Samantha, who had been in the band room, caught his eye. Neither one smiled, or really frowned. Their expressions seemed to be neutral. But Andrew didn't waste any time. He broke eye contact and continued walking toward his locker.

As he neared his locker he smiled as he saw Kelly, leaning against it, chatting with Andrea. He knew nothing worse could happen now. He really was happy.

**Author's note:  
:hands everyone freshly baken cookies for reading and reviewing:  
Thanks!  
Sorry about not updating in such a long time. I actually had this chapter written out, I was just taking a break from fanfictions for a bit. I wanted to concentrate on what I really wanted to do with my life. I'm back though, and very sure of myself.  
**

**Now, onto this fanfiction. I want to atleast go until the summer when Andrew goes away. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be... Though, I'm trying to come up with a bit of a twist. :) **

**Send me a lovely review? Please? I'll give you a cookie. :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Motocrossed characers. I do not work for Disney channel, which it would be cool too work for Disney, but I don't. Oh well.  
**

**Chapter 19**

November flew by in a flash, and Andrew and Kelly were still inseperable pretty much. They were both happy being with each other and nothing would bring them apart. Nothing at all, or atleast they hoped.

Soon the week before Christmas break was coming and Andrew was walking down the hallway in school, still trying to decide on what to get Kelly for Christmas. Christmas was a week away and he had no clue what to get her.

He came up to his locker, did the combination and banged his head -not too hard- on the top of his locker. Kelly was in a study with Andrea, so he had some time to plan a present alone.

"_What... Am... I… Going… Too… Get…_" He murmured, just as he heard someone walk beside him.

"_'Drew?_ What are you doing?" The female voice asked.

Andrew stopped banging his head, knowing that voice, know one called him Drew, but one person, and frankly, _Drew_ wasn't his favorite nickname.

He turned and saw Sam.

"Oh, Sam. Um, hi," he said, slightly on the nervous side.

"How are you doing?" she asked, friendly.

He nodded. "Not too bad, yourself?" he asked, glancing up and down the hallway.

Sam shrugged. "Been better…" She said. "I've mi-.." She started to say when Dean came up to them.

"Hey… Andrew, You have lunch, now, right?" He asked, glancing toward Sam.

Andrew nodded, glad to see Dean since for some reason he found it hard to talk to Sam.

"Okay, lets get going then. The lunch line is already huge," Dean told him.

"Alright, hold on," Andrew said, turning back to his locker and putting a book in and taking one out.

On their way toward the cafeteria, Sam had walked away after Dean came by, Dean turned to Andrew.

"Hey, what did Sam want?" he asked.

Andrew shrugged. "Just too talk, I guess."

"Be careful, dude, okay?" He told him, "It seems like Sam is jealous."

"Jealous? Nah, I doubt it, man," Andrew told him, turning a corner.

Dean shook his head. "Sam's in my Trig. Class. She seems down lately, and well, I've seen her watching you and Kelly a lot."

Andrew stopped walking and turned to him. "I don't really believe you. How could she be jealous of me. I'm just a sophomore. She's a senior!"

Dean shrugged. "That doesn't matter. I'm a senior and I'm crazy about your sister, who is a sophomore."

Andrew ran a hand through his hair. "I can't worry about Sam being jealous right now, anyway. I have to try and think of something to get Kelly for Christmas soon."

"You haven't gotten anything for her yet?" Dean asked.

"No. I want to get her something perfect. Something she'll remember, and cherish, but I don't know what." Andrew said, running a hand through his hair again, stupid nervous habit.

"You'll think of something. Bring Andrea along with you. She's a chick, and Kelly's friend." Dean told him.

Andrew nodded. "I just might have to do that, but I was hoping too do it on my own though."

With that, Andrew walked into the lunchroom, since both Dean and him had first lunch that day.

After school, Andrew was sitting on his bed trying to think if he should ask his sister for help with his dilemma.

"Ugh... I'm going to have too.." He murmured, getting off his bed and walking out into the hallway. He walked down the hall and knocked on Andrea's door.

"It's open." She yelled from inside.

Andrew opened the door and peaked his head inside, seeing his sister looking through a motocross magazine.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked.

Andrea looked up. "Sure, Andrew. What is it?"

Andrew walked in, hands in his pockets now. "Well. You see, I need help with something.."

Andrea gave him a strange look. "Um.. maybe you should talk to a doctor? Or even dad.."

"No! No. No. No. It's about Kelly. I don't know what to get her for a Christmas gift, and I was wondering, since you're a chick-"

"Girl," Andrea interrupted.

"Girl.. Sorry. Since you are a girl, you could maybe, possibly help me out?" he asked.

Andrea sat up on her bed. "Sure thing. Lets go now." Andrea said excitedly.

"Okay. Thank you very much, Andi!" Andrew said with a grin.

A half an hour later, Andrew and Andrea were walking down the mall, looking around at different stores.

"See? Where do I even begin? Half the things I see aren't nearly good enough for Kelly." He said.

"Andrew, Kelly would like anything you get her… Trust me.. Unless you get her something ugly.." Andrea joked. Andrew groaned.

"Kidding.." Andrea said with a chuckle.

Andrew stopped at a Jewelry store window.

"Wow, that's nice… " Andrea said, looking beside him.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling its expensive…" Andrew said, glumly.

Andrea bit her lip. "I'll help you pay for it. You seem to really want to get that for her, and I know Kelly would love that. She loves pearls. I'll help you pay for it, don't worry."

Andrew looked at his sister. "Andrea, you don't have too. What about Dean?" he asked.

"I already got Dean's present. I'll show you when we get home." Andrea said. "Come on. Lets go and get Kelly's present."

**A/N: Dun, dun dun…. This chapter is done. I actually updated the next day! Thank you for the review! Meant so much!**

**:gives homemade cookies to purplemoon07: I shall give cookies to everyone who reviews! I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed in this chapter. Good stuff will happen before the holidays come. Expecially the last day of school before their break. :grins: I've got plans for this story...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: You probably all know by now that I do not own anything pertaining to the Motocrossed movie.**

**Chapter 20**

Andrew was excited for the remainder of the week and the rest of the time until the winter break. He couldn't wait to give Kelly her present, since he knew she would love it. He hoped she would, anyway.

On the day right before winter break was to begin, everyone was just having fun in they're classes. Yes, they worked, but not nearly as hard. There was no winter dance this early. That would come after the holidays, for some reason. School systems always had strange ways at time.

In English class, Andrew and Kelly talked with each other the whole class about a variety of things. They walked hand in hand through the hallways and laughed together and talked mostly with Andrea and Dean.

They day flew by for the two of them. Soon they were saying goodbye at the entrance of the school.

"I'll call you later after my mother and I get back from the mall. Last minute shopping is our tradition," Kelly told Andrew as they entertwined their fingers.

Andrew glanced over toward her mothers van, and back to Kelly's eyes. "Okay, I'll miss you, though. " He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lips softly, but quickly.

Kelly smiled, kissing him back quickly, since her mother was waiting. "But we see each other every day, silly."

Andrew smiled, "But the times when I'm not with you, I still miss you."

Kelly blushed, giggling. "Oh, stop. My mother's waiting. I'll call you later on." She said darting off toward her mother, who had just beeped her horn.

Andrew smiled, and waved as they drove off just as Dean and Andrea walked up behind him.

"Ready to go?" Andrea asked, grinning.

Andrew snapped out of his trance and glanced at his sister,"Oh, yeah, hold on. I have to get something from my locker." He said.

"'Kay, dude, we'll wait for you," Dean said, taking Andrea by the hand and leading her toward a bench as Andrew darted off into the school.

Andrew rushed over toward his lockers and did the combination rather quickly. As he opened the locker and grabbed a book (yes, he did get some homework for over the break) someone tapped his on the shoulder. He spun around and was face to face with Samantha.

"Oh... Um, hey, Sam," he said, running his free hand through his hair.

"Hey, _'Drew_. Just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before break," she told him, playing with one of her curls. The hallway was pretty close to being deserted now. She was dressed in a black skirt and a red sweater.

"Oh, um, same to you," he said, closing his locker quickly.

"You know, I have been doing some thinking," Sam told him, looking him in the eye.

"Oh?" Andrew asked.

Sam nodded, taking a step closer. "I really miss you, Andrew Carson."

Andrew opened his mouth, but then closed it, not really sure what to say. He wanted to go, but he found it hard to leave some how.

"I know you're with Kelly, but I just had to tell you, and do this," Sam said, and before he had the chance to say something she pressed her lips to his lips and pulled away after a bit.

Andrew stared at her blankly. "I, um, have to go," he said quietly, turning and walking quickly away, stunned at what just happened.

Sam just stood there, watching him leave.

As soon as Andrew made it outside, he walked right past his sister and Dean and went to his car. Not wanting to say a word. He knew Dean and Andrea were going to say goodbye for a good, long while, and that he had to wait for her.

"How could this happen..." Andrew muttered as he sat in his car, waiting for his sister.

"How could what happen?" Andrea asked as she just opened the door and sat down.

Andrew jumped, startled. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something I read in a Motocrossed magazine."

"Was it what happened in Mexico? I know, huh?" She said as Andrew started up the car and made their way home.

Later that evening, as the sun was getting close to setting, Andrew laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, the sun shining through his window, illuminating his features just a bit. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Why had Sam done that to him? Too Kelly? Why was he thinking about Sam's kiss so much?

Just then the phone rang, making him jump. Reaching over to answer it, he picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello." He said into it.

"Hey, Andrew." The voice of Kelly said.

"Oh, hey. H-how was shopping with your mother?" He asked, smiling, glad to hear her. Should he tell her what happened?

"Not too bad. Some of the other shoppers were maniacs though. Sheesh," Kelly told him.

Andrew laughed slightly. He wanted to tell her, but knew she would be angry. He didn't want her to be angry.

"Andrew? You okay?" She asked after a little bit of silence.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I just don't feel very well." Andrew admitted, which wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you should go lie down. Get some rest. Christmas eve is tomorrow, after all," She told him.

"Yeah, maybe I will." He said,"Will I still see you tomorrow for dinner?"

"Of course. I'll be there around 5. Get better Andrew."

"Don't worry, I will. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Kelly said wanting to say something else, but stopping in time.

"Bye, Kelly." He said softly before hearing the dial tone. He laid back on the bed, upset with Sam for what she did, and feeling like he was hurting Kelly. He didn't want to hurt Kelly.

He knew what he would do. Talk to Dean. He agreed with himself that tomorrow when Dean came by, he would talk to him in private and tell him about Sam. Dean was practically his best friend now.

**Authors note:**

**I am so sorry for the long wait! Too make it up, I added a bit of drama, and I will very much try to get another chapter out TODAY! Tomorrow might be busy because the 4th Harry Potter movie comes out! Yay! I'm so excited! Who is going to watch it:D**

**Purplemoon07:**** :gives you more cookies: I heart Christmas too! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like my fanfic:D**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Motocrossed characters! Only the ones I made up out of my own imagination. )

Chapter 21

The next day, Andrew woke with a start. The Carson house the day before holidays were always hectic, what with getting all the decorations, and food all set. They were all having people over that night for Christmas Eve dinner.

Andrew jumped out of bed and glanced at his alarm clock. It read 8:04 AM. He rubbed his eyes and through on something quick, since he was only helping around the house in the morning.

After throwing on jeans and a long-sleeved motocross tee, Andrew fixed his hair a bit and made his way downstairs too see Mr. Carson just getting off the phone.

"Ah! Andrew! There you are. I'll be needing you and your brothers help to get the Christmas tree pretty soon. We'll be leaving in about an hour." Mr. Carson told him.

"All right, dad," Andrew said letting out a huge yawn as he made his way into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Mrs. Carson was already folding laundry, and Andrea was helping.

"Morning, Andrew. You, Jason and your father will be getting the tree any minute," Mrs. Carson told him.

"Yeah, I know. Dad told me a second ago," Andrew replied, pouring himself some cereal, "Where's Jason?"

"I'm right here," Jason said, walking into the kitchen. "Why do I have to go and get the tree? Why can't Andrea go?"

"Well, I'll be happy to go if you want too stay home and clean the house with mom," Andrea said with a grin.

"Oh, well, getting the tree sounds like... fun!" Jason said, sounding a bit more enthusiastic about getting the tree.

About an hour later, Mr. Carson, Andrew, and Jason were all in the car, on their way to get their Christmas tree.

"So, Andrew, seven more months until the summer. You know what that means, don't you?" Mr. Carson asked.

Andrew nodded. "Yep, Europe." He said, looking out the window.

"Yep, and a month of know older brother around," Jason piped up in the back, teasing of course.

"Not only that but a chance for Andrew here to really prove what he is made of. A chance to show that—" He started too say.

"Dad, I know. I really am excited, too. It'll be great," Andrew said, putting a smile on. 'Except I won't be able too see Kelly for one whole month,' he thought silently.

Mr. Carson smiled, pulling into the Christmas tree farm. "I'm glad. Once the holidays are over, I'm hoping that you'll be able too start ore training."

Andrew just continued to nod.

Within a half an hour, the three of them found the perfect tree, and it was strapped to the top of the car and they made their way home.

Once they arrived home, Jason held the front door as Andrew and Mr. Carson brought the tree carefully inside. Andrea and Mrs. Carson made room in the living room for it.

"Well, let the decorating begin, then," Mrs. Carson said with a smile.

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon, the whole Carson family cleaned, decorated, baked, wrapped presents and decorated some more until around 3:30 pm. Then they all started too get ready for their company.

Andrew was one of the first too get ready. Only about a half an hour later was he decked out in a pair of khaki's, and a red button down shirt and he spiked his hair nicely.

He checked the time and hoped Dean would be around soon because he needed to talk to him about what happened with Sam. He couldn't tell Andrea because he knew she would freak.

Andrew hurried downstairs around 4:30 and smelled delicious turkey in the oven and so much other delicious stuff. The house looked beautiful all decked out in decorations and Christmas music was playing since noon. Andrew smiled, walking into the living room and seeing the lit Christmas tree.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Andrew glanced at his watch. It was a little too early for Kelly too arrive. He walked over toward the door and opened it. Dean was standing at the door, holding a gift and dressed very sharply in a pair of tan pants, and a green shirt.

"Hey, Andrew, Merry Christmas," he told.

"Merry Christmas, dude," Andrew replied, as Dean stepped in.

"This place looks great... And it smells wonderful in here," Dean said, looking around.

"Why thank you, Dean," Mrs. Carson said, walking into the foyer, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Carson," Dean said.

Then Mrs. Carson made her way upstairs.

"Andrea's still getting ready. She should be finished in, maybe a year from now," Andrew said. "You can put that present under the tree."

Dean nodded, walking into the living room, and doing so.

Then Andrew remembered he wanted too talk to Dean about what had happened.

"Hey Dean, I need to tell you something," he said.

Dean glanced at him. "What about?" he asked, nervously.

"Its not about Andrea. Don't worry," Andrew told him. He looked around too make sure no one was around. "The last day before break, yesterday actually, Sam came up to me at my locker and well…"

"She didn't...?" Dean asked, seeming to know what she had did.

Andrew let out a sigh. "She... kissed me.. but I didn't kiss back. Not one bit. Should I tell Kelly? I mean, I really like her, and I don't want too hurt her."

"Then don't tell her." Dean told him. "If you really care about Kelly, don't tell her what happened. She'll freak." Just then someone came down the stairs, and they both turned to see Andrea.

"Wow, you look gorgous," Dean told her with a smile on his face.

Andrea wore a red blouse with a black skirt that fell too her knees, but it had a pretty hem at the bottom and she wore a pair of black heals. Her hair was growing out more, and she wore it down for today, and she curled it making it with loose curls.

"Yeah, you look nice, sis," Andrew told her, hoping she didn't hear anything about what he and Dean were talking about.

Andrea smiled, looking at Dean. "Thanks, so, what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh, just motocross," Andrew replied quickly. Dean glanced at him, but just agreed. He took Andrea by the hand and gave her a hello kiss. "Merry Christmas." He said.

Andrew rolled his eyes and left the room.

Within the half hour, more people came, all of them being aunts, uncles and grandparents. When the clock hit 5 pm, Andrew hoped Kelly would get there soon, and just as he was thinking this the doorbell rang and he jumped off of the chair and ran toward the door. He opened it and smiled.

There was Kelly, dressed in a dark green dress, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Andrew," she said with a smile.

Andrew smiled back, taking Kelly's hand and was about too kiss her when a figure behind Kelly appeared too him.

"Hey, 'Drew," it said.

Kelly turned around, a bit shocked too see Sam standing there in a pair of black pants and a red snowflake sweater.

"Um, hey. What are you doing here?" Andrew said, unsure of what too say.

"Merry Christmas, Sam," Kelly said quietly. Sam smiled softly.

"I need too speak with out, Andrew," Samantha told him.

"Well, I'm a bit busy, now. How-" he started too say.

"Oh, I'll only be a second. I promise," Sam persisted.

Kelly glanced at Andrew. "Its okay, Andrew, I'll be inside. Don't take too long, okay?" She told him, kissing a cheek and walking inside, with the present she had for him.

Andrew watched Kelly go inside, not at all happy that Sam had came by.

"Andrew, I'm sorry about what I did yesterday. It was un called for," Sam told him, making sure the door was closed and no one was out on the porch.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "No kidding it was un called for! I have a girlfriend, now, Samantha! You can't go around doing things like that!" He exclaimed. "I really care for Kelly, and maybe even--"

Sam closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. It was very wrong of me, but I… I really miss you. I miss having you around…" She told him, now opening her eyes.

"But we won't be together anymore. I'm with Kelly. I'm sorry." He told her.

Sam nodded. "Okay, I'll have too except that," she said. "Merry Christmas, 'Drew." Then she walked down the steps toward her car.

Andrew sighed, feeling sort of bad, and turned around and opened the door to see his sister standing there.

"Andrew? What was that about? Kelly told me you were out here talking to Samantha…" Andrea said.

"Nothing. Just nothing," he said, walking past her and into the living room to go see his girlfriend.

Andrea watched him leave. She had, of course, been listening at the door, so she heard some of what they were talking about.

* * *

Authors note:I finally updated! Wahoo! I am sooo sorry for the lack of updates on my part! I hope everyone still wants too read this. ( Don't hate me too much! I am on break from school for the next too weeks, so I should update more quickly! --**gives everyone motocrossed character plushies**-- 

I know exactly where I am headed now with this fanfic! I hope anyway. ) I am hoping on making it too the summer, but then it'll be really long. We shall see! )

Thank you all for reviewing, and I did notice that I got quite a few page hits. Wahoo! The next chapter will be more during Christmas eve! Trust me, there wil be more! I wanted too seperate Christmas eve into two chapters becaause I have a few things in mind. ;) 


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nope, even though it took me forever to update, I still don't own any of the characters, or the main movie. Sadly, I know.**

**Chapter 22**

All through out Christmas time, Andrea kept to herself what she over heard Samantha and Andrew talking about. She didn't confront her brother, or tell her bestfriend. Though, she wanted to. Oh, how she wanted, too! The main thing was, her brother was with Kelly, and she was afraid that if she told one of them what she overheard, she would ruin their relationship. She didn't want that because she knew how long Kelly had liked her brother.

One day when they were back at school, in mid January, Andrea was leaning against her locker, her back to it, and her tipped up slightly.

"Andi?" Dean asked, walking up to his girlfriend, curious as to what she was thinking., but Andrea was still in her own little world.

"Andrea..?" Dean asked again. "Andrea!"

Then Andrea stood up straight. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't see you there." She told him, turning around and doing the combination on her locker.

"Andrea, you've been out of it since the holidays, practically. What's going on?" Dean asked, nervously, hoping it wasn't anything to do with him.

"Nothing..." Andrea told him, persistant with the fact that she wasn't letting anything out.

"Andrea. You used to be able to tell me anything. I know something is bothering you, and you won't tell me. Why won't you? Are you sick? Is it someone in your family? Do you love someone else?" He asked, hoping it wasn't any of those.

Andrea opened her locker and turned to Dean.

"No. It's none of those, and I definitly just love you..." She told him.

"Then what is it?!" He asked, starting to get rather mad.

Andrea looked around and then back at Dean. "Well, I... During our Christmas party I overheard something..." She began, quietly.

"Overheard what?"

"Andrew and that Samantha talking... About something that happened between them," She said in an even quieter voice.

Dean nodded slowly. "I think I know where this is going..." He told her.

Andrea looked at him suspicously. "Why..? Do you know something?" She asked.

"Maybe, but you can't tell Kelly this," he told her as the bell rang, telling them they were now late for class. "I'll tell you afterschool."

"Screw class. Tell me now! I need to know. My best friend deserves to know!" Andrea told him, ignoring that the hallway was clearing.

Dean sighed and told her everything.

Andrea listened intently during the whole thing, somewhat wide-eyed.

"But Andrew doesn't like Sa--" She started to say, but was interrupted by a teacher.

"The bell rang minutes ago. Go to class, or you'll find yourself in dentention!" Mrs. Garmould said, sternly. She was the most strict.

Quickly, Andrea shut her door and they walked down the hallway, seperating from Dean when she reached her class.

The end of the day couldn't come quicklier from Andrea. She wanted to confront Andrew, and tell Kelly.

As soon as the final bell rang, Andrea hurried over to the car she shared with her brother and saw him with Kelly leaning outside of it.

"Hey, Andrea. What's up?" Kelly asked, smiling when she saw her.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up!" Andrea told her.

"Whoa, Andi. Calm down... What's wrong?" Andrew asked his sister, letting go of Kelly's hand and taking a step toward Andrea as Dean came over.

"Andrea... Why don't you come with me," He told her to try and stop her from spilling everything.

"No!" She has a right to know, Dean!" Andrea told him.

"Who? A right to know what?" Kelly asked, though Andrew just looked at his sister, then to Dean and back to his sister, speechless.

"You, Kelly." Andrea said, taking a deep breath,"I need to tell you something if Andrew doesn't tell you."

Kelly looked to Andrew, "What?"

Andrew scratched his head. "Um, Kelly how about we get in the car. I'd rather talk to you alone." He told her after a few silent, and uncomfortable minutes.

Kelly agreed and got into the car on the fron, passenger seat as Andrew got into the drivers side, giving his sister a shake of the head.

Dean took ahold of Andrea's hand and walked her to his car, his arm wrapped around her waist, ignoring a few onlookers.

* * *

When Andrew walked up the front porch to his home, his mind was full of his latest conversation. It was over. The only girl who he had really, truly loved was hurt. He knew it. If only he had the chance to tell her that he really loved her.

Opening the front door, Andrew walked straight upstairs, ignoring his mother who had just said 'hello' to him. He was replaying the conversation in his head. Everything that had happened in his SUV. As soon as he got to his room, he shut the door (more of slammed) and through his backpack down on the floor and layed down on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

He replayed what had just happened in his head.

_"Andrew? What was Andrea talking about back there?" Kelly asked him after Andrew had driven out of the school parking lot. _

_Andrew took a deep breath. "I don't know how she found out, but I think it has something to do with Sam." He said slowly. It was strange... Twin telepathy, or something. _

_Kelly stayed quiet for a few more blocks. "What about Sam?" She asked, not looking at him. _

_Andrew took another deep breath. He was going to tell her. No more secrets. He knew that if you really love someone, you can't keep everything from them. _

"_On Christmas eve, when you came to my house, remember when Sam also stopped by?" He asked, taking a turn onto a street. _

_Kelly nodded and muttered a 'yes'. _

"_Well, she wanted to talk... About us, I guess. I don't know... She told me she still thinks of me... That she can never stop thinking about me." He said quietly. _

_Kelly just nodded, saying nothing because she knew if she said something, it might be something angry, or come out in a sob. _

_But Andrew went on. "I told her, though, to pretty much get on with things. That I lo-- like you, Kelly. I really didn't want her there. It just ruined everything." _

_Kelly sighed and said slowly. "I hope you weren't rude."_

_Andrew glanced quickly toward Kelly. "What?"_

"_Listen, Andrew. She obviously really cares for you still. It's not right just to push her away." Kelly paused."I think this isn't working."_

_They both were silent for what seemed like forever, but was only a minute. _

"_What do you mean?" Andrew asked. _

"_Us. You and I. I don't want to hurt anyone." She paused again. _

_Andrew turned into her driveway and stopped the car, looking at her. _

"_You're not serious... Are you?" He asked, hoping she was joking. _

_Kelly closed her eyes before looking up at him. "I'm sorry. I mean, you kept this from me for a reason. If it was ment to be, you would have be open with me from the start." _

_Andrew looked into her eyes. Was this true? Why didn't he tell her from the start?_

"_Kelly... I didn't tell you because..." He started to say. _

_Kelly just shook her head, picking up her bag and opening the car door. "I'm sorry, Andrew. Really, I am. It's for the best anyway." With that, Kelly walked out of the car, closing the door behind her and not looking back. Andrew watched her until she closed her front door, shocked and mad at himself. _

Andrew sat up, rubbing his face, trying to forget what had just happened. He and Kelly were over and all because of Samantha. He glanced over toward his guitar.

"If it weren't for you, this wouldn't have happened," He said somewhat at the guitar, just as a knock was on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Andrea. Can I come in?"

Silence.

"Fine." He said.

A second later, the door opened and in came Andrea. She put her hair behind her ears and crossed her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Andrew wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I over reacted. I just thought Kelly deserved to know the truth." She told her twin.

Andrew looked up at his sister, "We broke up." He said simply.

"What? Because of me? I'm so sorry! "

Andrew shook his head. "No, Andrea. This was my fault. I should have told her about Sam from the start. I thought I was protecting Kelly, but I think I hurt her... And now I've lost the one girl who I thought I..." He paused.

"Thought you what?" She asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I think I loved her," He said, admitting it for the first time out loud. He didn't even have the chance to tell Kelly.

"Really? Then go tell her! Go over there and tell her!" Andrea exclaimed, jumping up.

Andrew just shook his head. "I don't think that will help. I think this is a sign, anyway. I have to work on motocross skills anyway and I'll go to Europe this summer and forget about her."

Andrea shook her head.

"What?" Andrew asked.

"You just can't give up on love! Just next time don't hide anything!" Andrea told him.

"Andi, please, I don't need this." With that, he left his room.

Andrea stood there upset with herself, but knew she was right in a sense. She also knew that she had to get them back together some how. She didn't know how, or when, but she knew she had to.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been rather busy, but that is no excuse. I know. So, here you go. Another chapter and I know just where I am going with this story:-) The end isn't too far away now.

So, who watches American Idol? lol. Sorry I'm a major Jordin and Blake fan.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own any characters you recognize from the movie .**

**Chapter 23  
****  
**As the month of January flew by, Andrew did all he can to avoid Sam, and Kelly did all she could to avoid Andrew. Which was hard, since Andrea made sure to insist Kelly come over to the house just about every other day. Kelly was hard to catch up to, but Sam was able to catch up to Andrew at the end of school, about 3 weeks after Kelly and Andrew broke it off.

"Drew!! Andrew!" Sam called walking quickly over toward Andrew's locker. Andrew spun around quickly, other students walking past them quickly, eager to leave the school for the weekend.

"What Sam?!" Andrew asked her, a bit impatiently.

"I just wanted to apologize..." She told him.

"Yeah? Well, it's a little late for that!" Andrew told her, still upset.

"I know! Sheesh, Drew! Don't make me feel more bad than I do now! I didn't mean to get you and Kelly to break up! I just want you to know that."Sam said, Andrew was about to say something else, but Sam continued,"Don't say anything else. I realize you don't feel the same for me anymore, so I will leave you alone, but I just want you to know, you really hurt me." And with that, she spun around and walked down the hallway, disappearing through the crowds of students.

Andrew signed, running a hand through his hair. "Argh.." He muttered, opening his locker and shoving a book in there, and slamming it shut, ignoring looks around him. Now he was upset he hurt Sam. Boy, he couldn't wait to go away to Europe. It was the only thing he has been looking forward to lately.

Quickly, he walked toward the doors, making his way to the student parking lot. As soon as he was outside, he saw the parking lot and saw two people leaning on the side of his car. He let out a sigh as he walked closer to see it was Andrea and Dean. They were standing close to each other, talking and the occasional peck. As soon as Andrew came closer, Andrea looked up.

"Oh. Hey, Andrew," she said, greeting her brother.

Dean turned around, as well. "Hey, man." He said with a smile.

Andrew smile quickly opened the driver side door,"Andi, are you coming with me, or Dean?"

"I'm going to be going with Dean, but he's coming over tonight," she said with a smile.

Andrew rolled his eyes,"Whatever." He got into the car and Dean and Andrea took a couple of steps back as Andrew closed the car door, started up the car and drove off.

"Poor, Andrew." Dean said,"Are you sure you want to get in the middle of this?"

"Dean, I have to,"Andrea told him,"He's my brother and Kelly's one of my closest friends. By Valentines day, they will be together."

Dean sighed. "I hope you're right, but sometimes it might be best to let them handle it."

Andrea looked at her boyfriend. "Dean, he helped you and I get together. I want to help Andrew and Kelly get together. If I don't step up and help, they probably will never do it."

Dean nodded, knowing she was right. "Ok," he said, kissing her forehead and taking her hand, "Lets get going."

They started toward Dean's car, to get started.

-------

Andrew seemed to get home in no time at all. He tried and tried, but couldn't get Kelly off of his mind. Addicted, you can call it. Andrew drove into the Carson driveway and parked his car near the grass like always. He saw his dads truck was up ahead.

His dad was home.

As soon as he walked through the front door, he saw Jason walk upstairs.

"Hey, Andrew. Something came in the mail for you. From the Euro Moto people." He said.

Andrew's eyes widened. "What was it?"

Jason shrugged, continuing to walk up the stairs. "I don't know, mom and dad wouldn't let me open it."

Andrew put his keys in the key dish on the table to the side and hurried into the kitchen.

"Mom, dad! I got mail?" He asked quickly, and excitedly.

Mr. Carson smiled. "Yes you did. " He said handing him a fairly large packet that came in a white envelope. Andrew took the large envelope and sat down at the table, tearing it open. Inside was pamphlets, and a letter with the information for the trip he was to take in the summer. Finally.

"Finally," Andrew said with a smile,"Took long enough." He said as he unfolded the letter.

Mr. Carson sat next to him,"They like to take there time, sometimes, but its still pretty early."

Andrew read through the letter. "Its the month of July? I have to bring my number nameplate from my bike, but the bike is included? SWEET! Well, just for the trip, but still! SWEET!" He said totally excited. He hasn't felt this happy since... Yeah, Kelly. He didn't dare admit it out loud, though.

Mrs. Carson looked over her oldest sons shoulder. "Wow, that's great!" She said.

"Also, the night before we leave, there is going to be a dinner/ball for friends and family," Andrew continued. He looked up,"Seriously?" He made a face, though.

Mr. Carson nodded. "The guy I had talked to on the phone mentioned something like that. A going away type of thing. That'll be nice. Get dressed up in something other than motocross clothes." He chuckled, "But this is great," he said taking a look at a brochure."You'll start off in England. Wow." He read.

Andrew grinned. "I can't wait," he said. _'I wish it was the summer now. I could use a vacation..'_ he thought.

Just then Jason entered the room. "What came in the mail for you, Andrew?" he asked.

Andrew looked over to his brother,"Oh, just the info for the greatest summer ever." He said with a huge grin.

"I still think I should go," Jason said walking toward the table and looking at the letter.

"No, you're not exactly old enough," Mrs. Carson said.

"I know, but Andrew needs a decent mechanic while up there," he said, skimming the letter.

The three of them laughed as they heard the front door open, and then close.

"I'm home," Andrea yelled from the door.

"We're in the kitchen!" Mrs. Carson called to her daughter.

Andrea made her way to the kitchen," Dean said he'll be by for dinner around 5, okay? Oh, what's all this?" She asked.

"You're brother received his information packet for his moto trip," Mr. Carson said getting up from the table.

"That's great!" Andrea said, still feeling jealous, but she realized that she would rather be happy for her brother. Though, she was jealous. No doubt about that.

"What time is Kelly coming by?"Mrs. Carson asked Andrea as she leaned against a chair. At the sound of Kelly's name, Andrew lifted his head slightly.

"I told her about 5, or 5:30. Now we have something extra to celebrate!" Andrea exclaimed, picking up a pamphlet.

"Why are they eating over? I didn't know that," Andrew said, looking at his letter, still.

"Oh, I just wanted my friend and boyfriend to come over and eat with my family. What's wrong with that?" Andrea asked, failing to tell him its because she knew with their parents there, Kelly and Andrew might have a chance of having somewhat of a conversation going. Even if it was just a simple one.

Andrew looked up to his sister, but said nothing.

-

The rest of the afternoon, Andrew spent upstairs looking through all his information, but in the back of his mind he was screaming, _'Andrea! WHY!? ... How'd she get Kelly to come?!'_

Just before 5pm, Andrew came downstairs into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner.

"Hey, mom?"He asked.

"Yes, honey?"Mrs. Carson asked, looking up.

"I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to pass on dinner," he said, holding his stomach.

"Are you ok, Andrew?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah. Just a stomachache." He replied.

"Ok," his mom nodded,"I'll make sure to save you some for later if you want any."

Andrew nodded, walking back toward the stairs. There was no way he wanted to be in the same room as Kelly. He was feeling hurt because he knew she was hurt. It was just be awkward.

As Andrew stepped on the first step, the doorbell rang. He stopped and turned, looking through the peephole. He sighed and opened the door, since it was Dean.

"Hey, Dean. Andrea will be right down," He said, letting him in. Dean nodded, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just passing on dinner. I'm not feeling well. I'll get Andrea, though." He told his friend.

Dean nodded, but before he could say something, Andrew was quick like a bunny up the stairs. He walked over toward Andrea's room and saw that the door was ajar just a bit and that she was on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't make it?" Andrea asked into the phone.

Then she said,"What? You can't be. Are you sure?"

Pause.

"Ok. Feel better." She sighed. "Bye."

Andrew heard his sister hang up the phone before knocking.

Andrea opened the door completely open.

"Yeah?"

"Dean's here." He said,"Who were you talking to?"

"Kelly. She's not feeling, so she's staying home."

Andrew's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

Andrea nodded, looking disappointed, I better go see Dean. She past her brother and made her way downstairs.

Andrew bit his lip, wondering if Kelly was really sick, or avoiding him like he was avoiding her.

----

Andrew spent the rest of his evening up in his room, at his desk looking through his Motocross packet. His guitar still sat in its case in the corner of his room, untouched since the holidays practically.

Andrew decided to look up some stuff about Europe online (the packet had a website on it) so he put his computer on and signed on. He actually hadn't signed online in quite sometime. Before he had the chance to put in the web address, he noticed someone who was signed on his buddy list.

Kelly.

He stared at his screen name for a bit. Part of him felt like Instant Messaging her, but another part of him still wanted to avoid her.

A minute later, it was too late. She signed off.

Andrew sighed, typing in the website he wanted to check out.

"Just keep your mind on something else, Carson."He told himself. Which seemed to work, for the most part.

That was what he did for the rest of the night. He couldn't help, but wonder, though, if she would sign back on.

----

For the next couple of weeks, it was the same thing. Kelly and Andrew avoided each other. In that English class they had with each other, they stayed in their corrects seats and did not look at each other. Sat with different people at lunch. There was that one time, though when Andrew went over to Andrea's locker, he saw Kelly talking to her, but as soon as he opened his mouth, Kelly disappeared.

When Valentine's day came, Andrew was glad it was a Saturday. He made no plans. What was the point? There wasn't any girl he was interested in anymore. So, he stayed home. Even his younger brother had plans. Jason went bowling with a girl his age, but Mr. and Mrs. Carson actually went bowling that night, too. Separate lanes. On the opposite side of the bowling alley. Jason made sure of it.

And of course, the two lovebirds, Andrea and Dean had plans to go out to dinner. Andrew just ordered himself a pizza, which came at about 7pm.

He brought the pizza to his room and he decided to go online. As he waited to be signed in, he took a slice of his onion pizza and took a big bite. The first thing he noticed about his buddy list was that only one person was on.

Kelly.

He couldn't help, but smile. What were the odds that both and he and Kelly had no plans on Valentine's day. Of course, he had half expected Kelly to have a date. He still admitted she was gorgeous, even if it was too himself.

This time, though, before she had the chance to sign off, he Instant Messaged her.

**MotoX12: Hey.**

He waited a good two minutes before hearing the message noise. So, he ate more pizza.

**KellKell24: Hey..  
MotoX12: No date?**

He wasn't sure why he asked that. He sort of regretting hitting the send button.

**KellKell24: Obviously.**

Andrew sighed. He could feel the harshness through the screen.

**MotoX12: **So, how have you been?

She replied a little faster, this time.

**KellKell24: Not bad. You?  
MotoX12: Could be better.**

He quickly finished up his first piece of pizza. He was also feeling pretty gutsy.

**MotoX12: I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?**

He grabbed another slice of pizza, awaiting her response. He had no idea why the hell he just typed that.  
But she replied.

**KellKell24: I know.**

Confused as he was, he decided to change the subject.

**MotoX12: So, I got my information packet for my trip to Europe this summer.**

Andrew hoped that would make the conversation lighter.

**KellKell24: That's great. When do you leave again?**

"Not soon enough." He said out loud.

**MotoX12: July 5th. The day after the day of the fourth. Glad to know the European Moto team celebrates the 4th, huh? haha.  
KellKell24: lol. Everyone has the 4th of July.**

Andrew smiled. He got a laugh out of her. Even if it was a virtual laugh.

**MotoX12: ha ha ha. You know what I mean.  
KellKell24: Of course.  
KellKell24: I have to get going. My mom and I are watching a movie and having a 'just us day'.**

"Already?" He said out loud to the computer.

**MotoX12: Ok, take care, kelly.  
KellKell24: You, too. And thanks, Andrew.  
MotoX12: For what?  
KellKell24: For the message. I miss being your friend.**

**KellKell24 has signed off.**

Andrew smiled and stared at her last message on his screen. Yeah, he spent his Valentines Day sitting in front of his computer with a large onion pizza, but it wasn't a complete bust.

----

Author's note:

I won't say I was busy, but I'm sorry it took me forever.  
Also, thank you all who reviewed. I read them all and I just want to let you all know that I WILL finish this story.  
All my fanfics. No matter how long it takes. lol.

Also, I was rereading this fanfic, and I am planning on going to the previous chapters and fixing some spelling/grammer issues I had. : Finally.

Thank you all so much, though! More to come!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.**

**Chapter 24**

Andrew was on a high for the rest of the weekend. It may have been a short conversation he and Kelly had online, but it was one, nonetheless. By Monday morning, Andrew was actually in a pleasant mood for school. He found out Kelly doesn't seem to hate him and in about 5 months time, he would be in Europe. Nothing could go wrong. Yet.

At his locker that morning, Andrew was doing his lock combination when he heard a voice beside him. "So, why do you seem so peachy?" It was his sister.

Andrew looked up at Andrea as he opened his locker door. "Can't I just be in a good mood without an questions?" He asked, but still smiling.

Andrea just shook her head. "Ok, fine. Just wondering. Your mod just changed over the weekend. It was strange."

Just then Kelly walked up to Andrea's locker.

"Hey, Andrea, do you have the notes from last weeks History class? I can't seem to find mine and I am totally unprepared for the test next period!" Kelly told her, pushing back her hair behind her ear.

Andrew noticed Kelly when she started to talk, but also noticed that she didn't really hold his eyes. Was she embarrassed by him?

"Oh, yeah, sure, Kell." Andrea told her friend. As she dug into her backpack for her notes, Andrew kept watching Kelly. She glanced at him a couple more times, but still never held it.

"Here you go," Andrea said, handing her the notes,"I'm totally not looking forward to that test either."

"Listen, I have to get going now," Andrew piped up,"I'll see you around, Andi." He closed his locker door, and turned to Kelly and gave her a small smile. She returned the smile, but still didn't look into his eyes for some reason.

As Andrew walked away, he looked back at them. _'I thought she wanted to be my friend?'_ he thought,_'She didn't even say hello to me.'  
_Frustrated, he saw Dean up ahead. He thought about talking to him about Kelly, but decided against it.

So, he continued to make his way to his class. For the first half of the day, Andrew was so confused. If Kelly wanted him as a friend, why was she acting as she was? He promised himself he would try and find out as he walked to his seat in English. About a second later, Kelly walked in, taking her seat toward the front of the class. Thankfully, the bell had not rung it, but he knew it was only a matter of time. So, he stood up and walked to her seat.

"Hey, Kelly. How's it going?" he asked, standing over her desk.

Kelly looked up. "I'm alright. You?" She asked, turning back to her notebook, closing it slightly.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher went over to the door to shut it.

"Meet me outside by the benches after school. Ok?" Andrew said to her quickly, saw her nod and he walked swiftly to his seat.

--

By the time school ended, Andrew had wished it was still the weekend. He had received so much homework, and he had wanted to start riding his dirt bike again. At his locker, he stuffed all his books into his bag, not liking all the essays he had to right.

"Hey, Andrew. Dean is giving me a ride again, ok?" Andrea told him, doing the combination to her locker, next to her brother.

Andrew nodded,"Ok, Andi. You've been seeing a lot of Dean lately."

Andrea nodded with a smile. "Well, Dean and I are a couple. And we enjoy hanging out."

"Well, I'm glad and all, but I have to run. See you at home." Andrew told his sister and shut his locker door before walking quickly down the hallway, pulling his backpack on his back.

By the time Andrew reached the front doors of the school, and made his way over toward the benches, he noticed that Kelly was already sitting on a bench underneath a tree. It looked like she was working on homework. When he reached her, Andrew sat beside her.

"Hey," he said simply.

Kelly looked up quickly and repeated a "Hey."

"Ok, so, I'll just come out and say it," Andrew said, his elbows on his knees,"You had said online you miss being my friend. So, is it to late for that? Or.."

Kelly shook her head. "No.. it's not, but it's going to take some time, I think." She said quietly.

Andrew nodded. "I understand." He said, and then hesitated,"Would you like to go and get something to eat?"

Kelly bit her lip. "I don't think so, Andrew. I'm sorry." She said, closing her notebook,"Maybe I'll see you next weekend. Andrea and I are have a girls weekend." Andrew nodded, but said nothing. He hated this. They used to talk so freely about most stuff.

"See you around," Kelly said, picking up her bag and leaving.

Andrew ran a hand through his hair. It seemed like from their conversation online that they were good, but now he was confused. Not too far away, Andrea and Dean stood watching Kelly leave from Andrew.

"What do you think happened?" Andrea asked.

Dean shrugged. "Who knows. I think they just need some space, though."

Andrea sighed. "I wish we could help them."

"Me too," Dean replied, taking her hand.

--

The rest of the week pretty much was the same. The teachers handed out even more homework, and Andrew was wondering if he and Kelly would ever be friends again. He knew that a relationship other than that wouldn't happen. He just knew it. On Friday evening, Andrew, Andrea, and Jason were all in the garage working on the dirt bikes.

"So glad this week in over," Andrew stated, leaning over his bike,"I mean, why so much homework? I can't believe it." Andrea nodded in agreement.

Just then someone stepped into the garage. The three of them turned to see who it was.

"Dean, hey!" Andrea said standing up and a hug.

"I heard you guys were in the garage. So, I had to come by and help," he said with a grin.

"Hey, we could use it," Andrew said with a chuckle.

"Maybe you guys could use it, but not me," Jason said confidently getting laughter from the rest. Behind Dean, Mrs. Carson entered the garage.

"Jason! Why did you take apart the vacuum?!" She exclaimed at her youngest.

"I needed a motor," Jason said simply.

"Jason Carson! You better go put it back now, or there will be no tv for a week!" Mrs. Carson told him sternly.

Jason sighed. "Fine, Ill go fix it." He said, getting up and handing Dean the wrench he had in his hand. Andrew, Andrea and Dean laughed when Mrs. Carson followed Jason out.

"So, Andrew. Doing anything tomorrow?" Dean asked, going over to where Jason was. Andrew thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"No, don't think so."

"Great, do you want to hang? Andi over here said tomorrow night is chick night." Dean told him, earning a look from Andrea for use of the word chick. "Sorry, I mean girl night," Dean quickly corrected himself, trying not too laugh.

"Thank you," Andrea said with a smile.

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said,"I completely forgot about that, actually. Kelly had told me earlier this week."

Both Andrea and Dean looked up at the mention of Kelly. "You spoke to her?" Andrea asked, trying not to sound like she already knew.

_'Oh crap,'_ Andrew thought,_'Shouldn't have mentioned that.'_

"Uh, yeah." Was all he said.

"I didn't think you guys were talking," Andrea admitted.

Andrew shrugged. "It was only one time this week."

"But you guys used to talk more. What happened?" Andrea asked, trying to find out information.

Andrew let out a sigh. '_Uh, Sam happened. Hurting Kelly happened... ' _He thought. But instead Andrew shrugged.

"Don't you want her to be your friend again?" Andrea asked, leaning over her dirt bike.

"Uh, Andi.." Dean said quietly to try and calm Andrea down a bit.

Andrew sighed again and stood up. "What do you think, Andi?!" Andrew asked,"Do you think I want to loose her as a friend? Or a girlfriend?!"

"No, but I figured you would try a little harder. I thought Carson's weren't quitters?!" Andrea started to yell.

"What do you want me to do?! I've tried to talk to her! She obviously doesn't want to talk anymore! What do you want me to do?! Yell at the top of my lungs and say 'Kelly!! Talk to me! _I love you!_'" Andrew yelled back, his arms moving out. '_What did I say?,'_ he thought.

Andrea and Dean stared at him.

"Do you?" Andrea asked.

"Do I what?" Andrew asked.

"Love her. Like you just said." Andrea said, but not yelling anymore. Andrew stared at his sister. They were all silent for a good two minutes.

"No." Andrew said, his voice a bit unstable. Andrea looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

After awhile, she said,"Ok. But promise me you won't quit at being her friend."

Andrew nodded.

Then they went back to what they were doing, silently.

---

Author's note: I really want to end this story in the summer, so now I'm not sure how many chapters are left. lol. But I'm getting there. :)

Now... Do you believe Andrew? ;


End file.
